La Humillacion de Radames
by rey kon
Summary: Radames siempre ha estado orgulloso de ser el campeon absoluto de su club de socios, mas cierto griego llegara a desafiarle, por el amor de una preciosa Egipcia, 5 TEMPORADA.
1. Chapter 1

Holiis! :* de nuevo yo fui elegida para abrir nueva temporada, wiiii! La quinta ya! Que rápido no lo creen? O.o

Quizás es por mi buen ki que me eligen a mi y no a las demás, ya saben mi nombre, soy Draculaura y esta vez les tengo esta historia que yo se muchas de mis amigas querían leer y se titula

"la humillación de Radames"

Bueno, pues comienzo, ustedes conocen de sobra a mi papito, es un vampiro mega precioso,lindo, guapo, adorable y chulisimo! Y es el mejor papi de este mundo, desde que nos enteramos que mamita estaba esperando un bebe, la tratábamos como si fuera de cristal y aunque ella no hace los quehaceres de la casa, si coordina todo lo relacionado a nuestro hogar, mas ahora, papá y yo nos habíamos hecho cargo de eso, para que se dedicara a descansar y esperar que dejara a mi hermanito tan bonito como yo, solíamos pasar las tardes en la oficina de papá pensando en nombres lindos para el nuevo bebe, yo obviamente tenia los 5 nombres de One Direction pero papá los había vetado desde el primero momento

-en verdad no podemos ponerle al bebe, Liam?-pregunte a mamá con ojitos de gato de Shrek

-sabes que papá no quiere…no es asi querido?

Mi padre estaba viendo hacia afuera con cierta melancolía

Habían pasado semanas sin que el padre de Deuce le llamara,y ni siquiera en las reuniones de la RAD que se organizaban en diferentes casas, se había dignado a hablarle, ya no eran tan amigos como antes y eso se, que le molestaba a mi papito

-amor?-repitio mamá

-mande?-pregunto volteando rápido-disculpa linda, no te escuche,que me decias?

Mi mami se levanto y lo abrazo

.-que te sucede?-dijo besándolo

-nada-sonrio el-porque lo preguntas?

-porque te conozco

-no es nada-beso su mano con delicadeza-es solo que me pesa ir al club mas tarde. Es realmente aburrido

-porque no renuncias al cargo?

-quisiera hacerlo,te lo juro, pero en este momento tengo 3 negocios que quiero terminar con algunos miembros del club, aunque lo odie,es un excelente lugar para estrechar lazos aunque la mayoria sean unos aburridos

-porque no invitas a Poseidon?-tanteo mi mami

El se incorporo molesto

-el no puede entrar sin un socio acompañante, ademas, hace semanas que no me habla,ni siquiera en las reuniones semanales

-y cual es el motivo?-pregunto ella

-ni idea, simplemente dejo de aceptar mis invitaciones, ponia excusas y ya no me llamo mas

-que grosero!-se quejo mama

-aah, es mejor asi-sonrio el-no lo necesito si las tengo a ustedes

Y sento a mi madre con el regalandole un beso, mas yo se que si le duele que su amigo no le hable mas,me encantaria averiguar porque el papa de Deuce, menosprecia al mio, oye,! No tiene derecho, mi papito esta mas guapo (-_-)

Y hablando del griego, estaba con su novia en la "pequeña casita" que les habia regalado Poseidon, ambos jugaban billar mientras hablaban con el dios por el altavoz del telefono

-porque deseas entrar a ese aburrido club?-preguntaba su hijo preparando su tiro

-mis negocios necesitan contactos

-como si realmente los ocuparas!-sonreia Cleo sentada arriba de la mesa, bastante sexy con un minishort y aparte con una blusa de tirantes muy provocativa, mi amiga en verdad tiene el cuerpo para lucir eso, yo parezco mini pocket y de plano se me nego lo sexy, tengo ternura a raudales, pero la sensualidad jamas llego a mi puerta, Poseidon queria unirse al club de socios que papa lidereaba

-siempre es bueno conocer gente nueva

-para tu conveniencia?-sonreia Deuce colocandose a lado de su novia

-algo asi, en fin, saldre esta noche, necesito conocer a alguien que me pueda meter a ese club

-porque no le pides ayuda a Alucard?-preguntaba Cleo que era su turno de tirar mientras su chico le veia sin perder detalle de su cuerpo

(-_- que tipo mas hot!)

-no.. A el no-respondia mega serio Poseidon

-porque no?-dijo su hijo que aunque tenia las manos ocupadas con su novia, miraba el inter del telefono extrañado

-no confio en el-dijo su padre despues de una pausa,contestando

-desde cuando?-pregunto de nuevo Deuce

-prefiero no hablar de eso, les llamaba para invitarlos mañana a comer, vienen?-

-es sábado…yo creo que si, tu que dices amor?-sonreia el griego

-si despues me llevas de compras, con gusto

-que acaso no te cansas de la ropa?-reclamaba Poseidon

-viene el verano! Son Vacaciones y debo verme increíble, tu no sabes de eso-contesto Cleo

-como sea, a las 2, no lleguen tarde, y traigan el pan-pidio colgando

Cleo miro a su esposo y este le dijo:

-esta bromeando

-tu padre siempre con sus bromas-

-ya lo conoces

-que pasaría con Alucard?-pregunto Cleo

-de seguro es por Talbot, supe por Maddie que Al es el nuevo líder del club y que Jack es su segundo al mando-

-que horror-

-tu padre también esta ahí, no es asi?-pregunto el griego jugando su turno

-si…esta con el idiota de Radames, el que por cierto es el campeón "todo lo puedo del lugar"

Deuce lo miro extrañado

-si, hacen competencias, de esgrima, de tiro con arco, de equitacion, de pelea y el ha reinado por años, nadie le ha quitado el titulo y siempre que pasan las competencias, llega a mi casa llevando su trofeito tonto y aburre con sus platicas-

-que imbécil-

-si que lo es, papá es compañero de el

-que bodrio-se burlo Deuce

-demasiado,pero..lo que menos quiero ahora, es pensar en ese tonto si tengo a mi marido conmigo-dijo mi amiga abrazando a su chico, y besándolo con pasión

(*-* yo quiero un amor asi!)

Deuce le correspondia solicito, acariciando a Cleo y recostandola suavemente sobre la mesa de billar

*o* waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Hasta que el tonto teléfono los interrumpio

-no ahora!-dijo el griego molesto

-siempre nos pasa!-se quejo Cleo

-ignoralo-pidio su chico volviéndola a besar

-amor…recuerda que últimamente han pasado cosas extrañas y prometiste estar alerta al teléfono

Su novio bufo molesto

-es verdad

Asi que con todo el dolor de su corazón, contesto

-hola Deuce!-saludo Clawd alegre-podemos ir a ver el juego a tu casa?-

El griego tapo su iphone diciendo

-te dije que no contestaramos!-

-yo que sabia!-replico Cleo

-emm…-volvio el teléfono al oído- no estoy en mi casa, Maddie salio

-estas con tu papá? Mejor!

-no…-interrumpio Deuce-estoy…en una casa de Poseidon que…compro hace poco

Cleo le hacia un gesto de "what!?"mientras su novio le contestaba también con señas un "im sorry!"

-genial. Podemos ir alla? Compramos pizza, estamos todos

-noche de chicos!-grito Heath desde el asiento trasero

-yo les dije que estabas ocupado-dijo Thad interrumpiendo-pero nadie me escucho

-si Thad..ya sabemos que eres su mejor amigo-dijo Clawd molesto

-Deuce! Quedamos en que los viernes seria exclusivo para nosotros-dijo Gil también alzando la voz-Lagoona esta ocupada y pienso divertirme con mis amigos

-y yo que culpa tengo!-decia Deuce a Cleo molesto, ella solo sonreía-

-Vamos Deuce-pidio Holt-danos asilo en tu casa, no tarda en empezar el juego de basket y son las finales!-

Cleo le quito el teléfono a su novio y tapándolo, le dijo

-invitalos amor, no hay problema-

-pero nena!-se quejo el

-yo estare en la habitación, te esperare en cuanto se vayan, no te preocupes,aquí estaremos el fin de semana y tus amigos quieren estar contigo-

-pero yo con ellos no-dijo en un berrinche el griego-

Ella le beso dulcemente

-estare en cama esperándote-contesto mi amiga seductoramente

-y asi quieres convencerme?-le sonrio su novio

-tus amigos siempre te ayudan, debes tener tiempo con ellos

Deuce suspiro

-ok. Les mando la dirección-dijo el-Los espero aquí

Escucho un "si! De parte de sus amigos y les mando la dirección por mensaje, su novia bajo de la mesa

-estare en la habitación, pediré la cena-sonrio Cleo-

-no vayas a domirte!-exigio su chico

-me crees capaz?-dijo ella en tono de broma

-por supuesto!

A mi amiga le encanta hacer enojar a su novio!

20 minutos mas tarde, Clawd llegaba a la mansión de Poseidon, claro que todos se maravillaron al verla

-woow!-dijeron al unisono

-bienvenidos-saludaba el griego desde la entrada, con las manos en los bolsillos en una actitud de "ya que!"

-es la casa de tu Padre?-pregunto Holt sorprendido

-este…-dijo Deuce bajando las escaleras de la entrada y mirando hacia arriba-si… es de mi papá , la acaba de adquirir-

-vaya! Poesidon si que sabe vivir bien

-trajimos pizza-informo Holt mientras Heath bajaba todo-recuerda que dijimos que el viernes era de nosotros

-pense que estarías con Frankie-pregunto Deuce

-ella y Clawdeen acompañaron a Lagoona al salón de belleza a hacerse retoque de cabello-contesto Gil

-y Lala desde que sabe que sera la hermana mayor, no sale de su casa-dijo Clawd –quiere estar todo el tiempo ahí, asi que llame a todos y les dije que viniéramos a buscarte para ver el partido-

-gran idea-respondio Deuce con sarcasmo-pues adelante

Los chicos se aprovecharon de la invitación y entraban felices, Thad se quedaba junto a su jefe hablándole por lo bajo

-Cleo esta aquí verdad?-

-obviamente-respondio el griego

-les dije que podíamos ir a mi casa pero ya sabes como son-

-descuida, ella esta arriba, no bajara, no hay problema

-sorry men

-that's ok-sonreia su amigo

Nuestros amigos mientras tanto estaban recorriendo el lugar felices

-vaya sitio !-decia Gil admirado

-hay piscina!-grito Holt admirado-imaginate las fiestas de verano que haríamos aquí!-

-si pero no las haremos-respondio Deuce

-porque no?-pregunto Heath desanimado

-porque es de mi papá y de seguro el no querra que traigamos gente

-ah vamos! Tu padre jamas te niega nada-sonrio Clawd-este puede ser el lugar de moda del verano

Thad miro a Deuce, era el único que sabia que aquella casa, era de mi amiga y su novio

Poseidon mientras tanto iba manejando hacia algún bar que le distrajera de la tremenda aburrición en que se había sumido aquellos últimos días, ya no hablaba con mi papito, había discutido con Demeter la noche anterior, y no queria hablarle mucho a Maddie, porque no queria arruinar la forma "cordial" con la que últimamente se estaban llevando además, Deuce se suponía estaba con su chica en su casa, asi que la lista de amigos obviamente se reducia al minimo, asi que se puso guapo

(*-* maas?)

Y salio a ver que le destinaba la noche, estaba de lo mas tranquis manejando su precioso Audi plateado cuando por estar viendo unas preciosas chicas, acelero y golpeo la parte trasera de un elegante Mercedes Benz

-joder!-dijo molesto Poseidon saliendo de su auto para verificar los daños causados

Para su sorpresa, el padre de Cleo, Ram de Nile, era el poseedor del auto que había golpeado, el faraón dio un bufido de fastidio

-tenias que ser tu!-dijo molesto al verlo

-de todos los malditos autos del universo, tenia que toparme con el del monarca mas pesadito de la historia

Ram hizo una mueca de desprecio

-mira lo que hiciste!-le dijo

Poseidon reviso

-eso te pasa por comprar autos pirata-

-mi Mercedes es original!-

-yo no lo creo, ahí se le ve lo chafa, dice Merzedez con dos Z

-eres tan ridículamente gracioso!-contesto De Nile-llamaras a tu aseguradora?

-tengo que-dijo el padre de Deuce sacando su iphone- si no, eres capaz de cobrarmelo nuevo

-me diste un buen golpe por atrás!-

-shhh! no grites eso en publico que lo pueden malinterpretar-bromeo Poseidon

Ram no es tan dado a los chistes que le pego un buen sape al dios

-oye!-reclamo el griego

-yo no soy tu vampiro para que bromees asi, yo si soy hombre de verdad

-aah y yo que sueño cada noche contigo, en ese caso quitare las fotos de mi celular que te tome a escondidas, eres tan guapo!-

-Poseidon!-

-relajate…si, hola? Buenas noches, habla A. Stark, acabo de tener un pequeño accidente…no…no se preocupe, estoy bien-dijo sonriendo el dios-ah. Muy amable señorita, no… no me paso nada, todo en orden, muchas gracias….si…claro que si

-luego conquistas! A lo que vas-le apuro el faraón

-ah si…podría mandarme a un licenciado para que evalue el golpe y se le pague a la victima? Me encantaría,…le mando la dirección por mensaje….es un placer…nos vemos despues….adios preciosa

Ram alzaba una ceja dudoso

-en serio te creen esa pose de galan setentero que tienes?-pregunto

-a mi me resulta, tu, porque estas casado y no lo disfrutas

-tuve un fantástico Harem-se vanaglorio el faraón

-esclavas que les pagabas, no hay nada mas honesto que una mujer te alabe sin que le des un centavo

Pocket face! Jajaaa

Ram prefirió desviar el tema

-lo bueno que chocamos en una calle nada transitada

-si...o ya tendriamos aqui a una infinidad de autos recordandonos a nuestras queridas madrecitas

-y adonde ibas?-pregunto su consuegro

-a divertirme

-solo?

-que tiene de malo?-cuestiono Poseidon

-pense que irias con Alucard

-bueno, el ahora debe cuidarse, ya que sera papa de nuevo, ademas, esta ese asunto con Talbot que no me agrada

-asunto?-dijo el faraon recargandose en el auto de el dios

-no confio en el y creo que las razones sobran-

-pero si el era tu gran amigo, tu compañero de armas

-yo no tengo amigos-respondio Poseidon-

Y se formo un silencio algo incomodo entre ambos, cada uno afectado por la reciente platica

-llegare tarde a la reunion-resoplo el faraon

-reunion?-pregunto Poseidon curioso

-si,la del club

Idea on

El padre de Deuce cambio a modo cauteloso, el faraon bien podria ayudarle en sus planes

-vaya y ese..club..como funciona?

-es mas como una sociedad de negocios-explico Ram-hacemos contactos y transacciones con todos los empresarios de la ciudad ademas de USA, solo podemos entrar por invitacion y un socio sera tu pareja dentro,siames, como lo llamamos

-que bien que bien-dijo Poseidon-suena muy interesante

Ram le miro

-te parece?

-por supuesto, seria muy importante para mi modesto negocio que yo entrase al club

-tu negocio no es nada modesto-rectifico el faraon-lo he seguido y es impresionante la manera en como lo has hecho crecer

-si, bueno, es una lastima que no conozca a nadie que me presente a la sociedad y sea aceptado

Ram se irguio pensativo

-yo te llevare mañana

-en serio?-dijo Poseidon con algo de "inocencia"-no hay problema con tu compañero?

-de hecho, Nefertari me pidio desde hace tiempo que cambiara de siames, no quiere verlo por la casa

-quien es?-pregunto el dios

-Radames

-el tipo que odia a mi hijo? Es detestable

-por obvias razones, ya no deseo que visite tanto mi hogar

El padre de Deuce lo miro intrigado

-tu hijo-continuo el faraon-lo he llegado a respetar, es un valiente chico y esta realmente enamorado de mi Cleo

-a no dudarlo-respondio Poseidon

-me guste o no, seremos familia algun dia,y es mejor que sea yo quien te asocie al club

-si no tendras problemas con eso-contesto Poseidon sonriendo

-ninguno, ahora mismo presentare mi baja como pareja de Radames y mañana entras conmigo

El padre de Deuce estaba mas que contento, ya que sin haber ido al bar, tenia ya lo que queria

**HOLA A TODOS, BIENVENIDOS A ESTA QUINTA TEMPORADA DE FICS DE REY KON**

**DECIDIMOS ABRIRLA UNA SEMANA ANTES YA QUE REY YA TIENE ESTE FIC TERMINADO Y **

**POR LOS MENSAJES QUE LE HABIAN LLEGADO A SU PAGINA DE QUE YA QUERIAN LEER SUS HISTORIAS**

**ASI QUE**

**PERFECTO! EMPEZAMOS LOS RETOS?**

**20 COMENTARIOS Y SUBO EL OTRO CHAPTER**

**Y BIENVENIDOS!**

**DEUCE GORGON (Dylan)**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	2. Chapter 2

Dos horas despues, el faraon llegaba a el club, Poseidon le habia dejado su propio auto ya que el seguro se habia llevado el suyo y como ya no tenia nada a que ir al bar, regreso a su casa, Ramses habia solicitado una laptop a uno de los meseros que se la facilitaron enseguida, escribio su peticion, mando a un chico para que la imprimiera y firmandola, buscaba a mi papi entre la concurrencia, este al ser el presidente del club, estaba en dialogo con dos hombres importantes mas eso no detuvo a Ram que interrumpiendo le dijo:

-aqui esta mi baja de compañero y mi nueva peticion,nos vemos mañana

Papa solo tomo el papel que le alargaba el faraon,lo abrio y leyo, se sorprendio al maximo al ver escrito al final de la pagina: y pido unir a A. Stark al club como mi nuevo siames

Un "whaaaat?" Se formo en la cabecita de mi papi que se levanto veloz a buscar al faraon, este se habia ido ya, Ram no suele ser muy sociable con las personas, asi que estaba ya en el estacionamiento cuando papa le alcanzo

-tu vas a unir a Poseidon?-le pregunto extrañado

El padre de Cleo sonrio con malicia volteando

-alguna objecion?

-bueno-dijo papa dubitativo- yo pensaba invitarlo mas adelante, como mi compañero

-entonces me adelante a tus deseos, yo lo trare mañana

-y Radames ?

-que hay con el?

-ya sabe que no sera tu siames?

-no creo que le importe o le perjudique mucho, un cambio sera bueno

-creo que deberias hablarlo con el

Ram abrio la puerta del auto de Poseidon y obviamente papá se dio cuenta que era el Audi de su amigo

-la empresa naviera de Stark se esta convirtiendo en una de las mas importantes de la ciudad, y quiero ayudarlo a que sea la mejor de USA

-para tu conveniencia-le hizo la observacion papa

-piensalo como quieras, para eso es este club, bien podria darme algun descuento cuando traiga cargamento de mis excavaciones

-te propongo algo-diijo mi papito poniendo las manos en la cintura en su actitud "me estoy poniendo de malas"- te cedo a Jack y yo uno a Poseidon

Ram se rio

-yo de compañero de un normie? Me denigras!

-es un buen elemento

-digno de ti, no gracias, yo propuse a Poseidon, y sera mi compañero-

-vamos Ram!que te cuesta?

-mucho, mi prestigio por supuesto, de tener a ese idiota a estar con un Dios del Olimpo es grande la diferencia

-yo no lo veo como un dios, si no, como un amigo

Ram solto una risa burlona

-amigo? El te considera asi?

Papa solo resoplo molesto

-quizas el a mi no,pero yo a el si, me ayudo cuando nadie mas lo hizo y le debo la vida,y la de mi familia, asi que hare lo posible por ayudarle

-debiste unirlo antes entonces si el aprecio es tan fuerte

Mi papi bajo la mirada

-no crei que le importase

-estas bromeando? Son contactos!le hubieras ayudado en mucho si realmente querias hacerlo-

-bueno! Se me paso, ahora puedo hacerlo, yo lo unire mañana mismo

-lo siento, lo hare yo

-Ram!

-Alucard, porque quieres ayudar a alguien que no confia en ti

Auuuuuuch!

Golpe muuuy bajo

Papito se quedo sorprendido

-quien dice que no confia en mi?-pregunto extrañado

-el mismo

-Poseidon dijo eso?

-por esa razon se ha alejado de ti

Doble golpe!

Papa estaba sacado de onda

-no lo entiendo...porque diria eso?

-es una ecuacion sencilla-dijo vanidosamente el faraon

-pues entonces soy idiota, ayudame a entenderla

-Talbot

-Talbot?-repitio papa-que tiene que ver el?

-es el novio de Maddie

-y?

-Poseidon lo detesta y tu eres su mejor amigo

-no es cierto!

-el punto es- interrumpio Ram-que te detiene en no darle informacion a tu socio de la vida de Poseidon?, sus poderes, sus puntos debiles?

-como?-pregunto papa furico-acaso piensas que yo le traicionaria asi?

-yo no lo pienso,… Stark si

Claro que papito se quedo con cara de o.o

-es por ese motivo que prefirio poner una barrera, el no confia en nadie y lo sabes, tu eres un eslabon que el no puede dejar pasar

Papa le miro molesto

-ademas, aceptemos algo, somos familia,vcosa que tu y el jamas seran, asi que lo unire mañana,bte di la propuesta espero que no haya problemas, adios Al

Y subiendo al auto, dejo a mi progenitor bastante furioso!

Mientras tanto, Deuce subia a su habitacion, en donde Cleo periqueaba animadamente con Clawdeen, tapo el auricular de su cel preguntando feliz

-ya se fueron?

-no, ahí siguen-

-aaaaaah-respondia mi amiga decepcionada

-te traje pizza

-bueno!-sonreia tomando el plato que le ofrecian-te llamo mas tarde, peluda!

Y colgo

-que estan haciendo?-pregunto cenando

-jugando video juegos-contesto el griego sacando una soda del frigobar de su habitacion y dandosela a su novia-la casa les encanto, ya planean fiestas

-les dijiste que es nuestra?

-no,que era de papa, si se enteran,no los sacaremos de aqui

-ay no! Que horror! Es nuestro unico refugio

-lo se

-Clawdeen y yo estabamos planeando que seria lindo ir de excursion todos juntos

-no es mala idea-sonrio Deuce-

-verdad que si! Conozco un buen spa 5 estrellas en las montañas,nosotras podemos estar en el y ustedes acampar en el bosque!

-oye!-reclamo su chico

-amor! El spa es para damas solamente

-que no deberias estar siempre conmigo?-dijo molesto

-e aqui la parte genial de mi plan, yo tomare una suite extra privada y tu, podras dormir conmigo!que te parece mi idea?

-ya mejoro bastante-sonrio Deuce besando a su novia,en eso su iphone sono

-hey dad-contesto

-tu padre es genial-se auto alabo Poseidon

-motivo?-pregunto su hijo

-ya entre al club

-con quien te acostaste-bromeo

- con Ram

-eeeeh?-

-es broma, el me unira mañana como su compañero, Nefertari ya no quiere que Radames vaya tan seguido a su casa

-y porque no?-pregunto Deuce

-por ti, no quiere verlo cerca de Cleo porque tu, eres ya su novio oficial

El griego sonrio

-pues se lo agradezco a mi preciosa suegra

Cleo le miro extrañada

-asi que desde mañana, estoy en el club, prometo llevarte, escuche que los hijos de los socios pueden entrar

-de acuerdo, diviertete y no te metas en lios

-yo nunca-sonrio Poseidon

El dios terminando la conversacion guardo su iphone cuando su pareja entro

-pense que me llamarias-reclamo furiosa Demeter

-porque hacerlo?-dijo Poseidon altanero

-eso hacen los hombres cuando discuten con sus mujeres!-replico ella furiosa

-tu lo has dicho, los hombres,yo soy un dios sin animos de discutir, así que si me disculpas, Jarvis, la cena!-mando

Demeter le cerro el paso

-pideme una disculpa!

-yo porque?-reclamo el

-tu empezaste esto!la llevaste a cenar a ella!

Poseidon rodo los ojos

-solo fue una cena, Si te sientes mejor, yo no pague, contenta?

-en serio?-pregunto esperanzada

-no, pero solo asi me dejas en paz-contesto con sarcasmo

-eres odioso!

-pero fantastico en la cama, asi que no te quejes, Jarvis!-exigia el papa de Deuce- mi cena

(Jajajajajajaja este tipo! :D )

-Poseidon! Debes decidirte ya!o ella o yo!

-o ella o tu que? Ninguna de las dos me importa- reclamo el hombre- como te lo explico? Con diapositivas?

-claro que te importa! todo mundo lo sabe

-por supuesto que no! Todo mundo puede irse al carajo, nadie me conoce realmente

En ese momento, y aprovechando que estaba la puerta abierta, mi papá entraba bastante furioso

-asi que no confias en mi?

-sabes, primero se toca una puerta al entrar a una casa -reclamo su amigo al verlo llegar

-al diablo las cortesias! Acaso piensas que te traicionaria?

-yo no dije eso-contesto Poseidon caminando para alejarse de ambos contrincantes

-por eso te alejaste!-replico el guapo vampiro

-muy comun en el!-dijo Demeter uniendose a la pelea

-yo no me aleje de ti, simplemente que preferi mantener distancia

-de mi o de el?-pregunto la chica

-de el! O de ambos da igual

-ah no chiquito!-replico papá-yo contigo no me he acostado, con ella si

-no te pierdes de gran cosa-lanzo con burla Demeter

-para ti-señalo Poseidon a papá-ya quisieras! Y para ti, mejor no me hagas hablar que sales perdiendo ya que Te tengo grabada

Demeter obviiiaamente hizo cara de :s ups!

Papito se retiro prudentemente XD

-asi que para ambos, no es que los corra pero vayanse enfriando-dijo el dios groseramente-ya que detesto discutir con el estomago vacio

-jamas crei que pensaras eso de mi-dijo papá bastante dolido

-que? Que no quiera dormir contigo? Perdona, llegaste tarde, mi epoca hippie ya paso

-no a eso!

-el jamas toma nada en serio-interrumpio Demeter-todo le vale un soberano cacahuate

-claro que no! solo me pongo serio con las personas que me importan

-gracias eh!-dijo papá

-no es por ti!

-aaah, es por mi?-grito Demeter

-un dramatico loco a la vez!-alzo la voz el dios

-pero si confias en Ram-reclamo el conde

-es obvio que en el si

-aah osea que lo aceptas-

-Ram es tecnicamente de mi familia, lamento que mi hijo no se fijara en tu hija

(-_-) ejeemmm

-no metas a Lala en esto!

-Poseidon! Elije de una vez-replicaba Demeter

-aaaah ambos me van a poner de malas-grito el dios-

-bien, era lo unico que queria saber-dijo Mi padre molesto

Y dando media vuelta se retiraba

-Alucard...-dijo su amigo-..Talbot es mi enemigo

Y sin voltear, papito le contesto

-eso lo se, mas yo jamas te hubiese traicionado, me salvaste y puedes estar seguro que Jack jamas sabra nada por mi, por que yo si te consideraba mi amigo

Obvio Poseidon se sentia como suela de zapato con excremento de perro

-yo...,no suelo confiar en nadie-dijo el dios bajando la mirada

-no te preocupes, eso mismo hare desde hoy-respondio mi progenitor saliendo sin decir nada mas

-perdiste a un buen amigo-le dijo Demeter cuando se encontraron a solas-alejas a las personas que realmente se preocupan por ti-

Poseidon resoplo molesto, tomo su chaqueta y salio de su casa, no tenia animos de estar con su novia!

Bajo por el elevador

Y si se hubiera equivocado con respecto a mi padre? Y si el jamas hubiera pensando en traicionarle,por desgracia, el nunca habia confiado en alguien antes, y creer en la amistad sincera era algo que no podia procesar, entro a otro de sus autos y salio raudo del estacionamiento, tomo su iphone y marco, esperando que la persona que habia llamado estuviese sola

-asunto?-contestaba Maddie

-tengo hambre-respondio Poseidon

-y luego?-dijo ella extrañada

-te hice un hijo y no puedes decir: te invito a cenar

Ella resoplo furiosa

-porque no simplemente lo pides?

-Maddie, tengo dinero suficiente para ir a cenar a donde quiera,lo que necesito ahora es compañia

-bien, en ese caso, te invito una pizza con una copa de vino tinto, aceptas?

-musica para mis oidos, voy para tu casa

El padre de Deuce enfilo hacia la casa de Maddie y llego en menos de 20 minutos, Patroclus lo llevo ante la bella dama quien estaba nadando en la piscina de su hogar, tenia un precioso traje de baño de Dolce and Gabanna, de miedo! El dios la contemplo unos minutos, se veia divina bajo la luz de la luna

-pense que estarias acompañada-dijo el bajando los escalones hasta llegar a la linda señora

-es viernes, noche para consentirme-sonrio ella-se que Deuce esta contigo y yo puedo nadar o ver peliculas sin que el este en casa

-que revelacion, Maddie ve los viernes, peliculas Triple x-bromeo el dios

Ella salio de la piscina ,Poseidon caballerosamente le ayudaba a ponerse la fina bata

-siempre con tus tonterias-replico la madre de Deuce

-que no es asi?

-no las necesito

-es cierto! Tienes a tu imponente macho que te visita

-Poseidon, si sigues con tus bromas, te mando a un puesto de tortas a cenar

-vale, no soportaria a otro dramatico esta noche

Maddie se sento en la silla de jardin que habia preparado su servidumbre para su invitado, sabia que algo le pasaba al hombre

-problemas?

Poseidon tomo asiento frente a ella

-soy un idiota

-aah al fin te diste cuenta!-contesto ella sonriendo-podrias repetirlo? Quiero grabarlo y ponerlo de tono de llamada

El solo sonrio, el mayordomo de los Gorgon servia la cena a la pareja

-y ahora porque tan honesto?-pregunto la dama bebiendo su copa de vino

-Alucard

-que pasa con tu novio?

-ex-novio

-que sucede con el?

El dios suspiro bebiendo

-hace semanas que preferi alejarme de su compañia

Ella lo miro extrañada

-yo no...queria ...

-encariñarte?-completo la dama

El asintio

-normal en ti

-si,lo se, el caso es que el es amigo de Talbot…y eso no me gusto

Maddie se movio nerviosa

-el puede revelarle cosas a el de mi, decirle mis poderes y cual es mi punto mas debil

-tu punto debil todo mundo lo sabe, Poseidon, es Deuce

-lo se, pero no me gusta..

-compartirlo con nadie-volvio a completar la dama- ese es tu caracter

-totalmente

-lo que tu jamas captas, es, que las personas no te pertenecen

Poseidon bajo la mirada

-ellos pueden ser amigos de otras personas

-ahora sabes el porque prefiero estar solo

-eres demasiado egoista, posesivo y celoso

-tu eres fiel testigo de eso

-absolutamente pero lo peor de todo, es que te ciegas a tal grado, que no ves, que las personas te prefieren por sobre todas las cosas

El padre de Deuce le miro

-eres un tonto egolatra, obsesivo compulsivo, orgulloso, vanidoso, necio, y mil cosas mas, pero tambien...tienes un algo especial, que hace que la gente disfrute estar a tu lado

Poseidon no sabia que decir

-Alucard tiene negocios con Jack, pero te aseguro que el jamas, en ningun momento seria capaz de traicionarte

-como lo sabes?-pregunto el hombre

-solo lo se

-eso no me sirve-dijo Poseidon irguiendose

-yo salgo con Jack-se aventuro Maddie

-lo se

-y confias en mi?

-es diferente, si el quisiera lastimarme, obvio que se iria contra Deuce y tu no le ayudarias

-pero si es para deshacerse solo de ti?-le pregunto Maddie mirandolo fijamente

Poseidon le sostuvo el duelo, y luego suspiro bajando sus ojos

-si tu deseas acabar conmigo, no pondria objecion, me lo merezco y es por eso que estoy aqui, de todos mis enemigos, solo tu tienes el derecho de destruirme, porque te lastime demasiado en el pasado

Maddie solo miraba al dios hablar, sentia su corazon latir con fuerza ya que lo conocia de sobra y sabia que estaba siendo honesto

*o* waaaaaaa!

-jamas te traicionaria, Poseidon-dijo con firmeza ella despues de unos minutos

El alzo la mirada

-no lo hare,no lo hice jamas en el pasado y no lo hare en el futuro...y te aseguro que Alucard, tampoco lo haria, porque te aprecia en verdad

-de veras?-pregunto el

Maddie se acerco tomandole la mano

-te lo puedo asegurar

Poseidon tomo la mano de la dama con la otra, acariciandosela con dulzura, hasta se atrevio a depositar un suave beso en su diestra, Maddie se acercaba lentamente a el cuando una voz la detuvo

-tenemos invitados!

Poseidon bufo molesto soltando a la señora quien tambien se veia enojada

Talbot llego hasta su novia besandola y abrazandola

-lamento si me tarde, querida

-descuida-medio sonrio ella

-pero me alegra que ya hayas preparado todo para nadar juntos

Eso le cayo del nabo al dios que se levanto molesto

-no los interrumpo mas-dijo forzando una sonrisa-odio arruinar planes a los enamorados

-yo-

-te acompaño a la salida?-contesto antes Jack

-no hace falta, gracias por el vino-dijo Poseidon furioso,y salio sin mirar a la dama que se sintio realmente mal al dejar que el dios creyera que tenia planes con Talbot

Estos chamacos siempre igual! -_-

Jack sonreia con expresion de burla, cuando Maddie se levantaba furiosa

-porque le dijiste eso? No teniamos planes! Ni siquiera sabia que vendrias-le reclamo la dama

-pense que te daria gusto verme-le contesto su novio en tono dulzon

-a la proxima llama primero-le dijo Maddie-disfruta la pizza

Y subio a su habitacion dejando a Talbot mirandola de muuy mala forma

Este tio me cae como agua de sandia en cruda!

**LAMENTO HABERLO VUELTO A SUBIR**

**TENIA MUCHOS ERRORES**

**:S **

**ASI QUE EL RETO SIGUE VIGENTE**

**30 COMENTARIOS Y SUBO EL 3**

**PODRAN CON ESO?**

**XD**

**DEUCE GORGON**

FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON

LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL

LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE

REY KON

PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.


	3. Chapter 3

Mientras tanto, mis papitos estaban en su habitación, mi padre es mas dramático que yo, por si no se han dado cuenta, de ahí lo saque, se paseaba molesto por toda el cuarto hablando y quejándose

-me acuso de traicionarlo!.. Yo! Puedes creerlo?

Mamita solo lo miraba como hablaba

-yo jamas me pondría de lado de Talbot, aaah pero el señor, prefirió dejarme de hablar y ser el mega mejor amigo de Ramses porque ambos son familia! Que bien! Gran familia, Lala debio mejor fijarse en Deuce que en Clawd

-_- oye!

Mamá solo sonreía algo divertida de la situación

-y ahora el magnifico faraón, lo presentara mañana como su compañero y aunque le pedi que me lo cediera, me dijo que no! Que eso debi haberlo hecho antes yo

-opino lo mismo-dijo mamita por lo bajo

-como?-pregunto papá

-nada cielo, continua- sonrio ella

-me molesta que ese imbécil crea que yo pueda ser tan vil de traicionarlo cuando me ayudo demasiado, pero alla el si no me quiere creer, no volveré a dirigirle la palabra

Finalizo mi padre sentenciando, mi hermosa madre se levanto y fue a abrazarlo, sonriendo le dijo

-Al…puedes ponerte por un momento en su lugar?

-como?

-imagina que tu eres el y que yo soy Maddie y que Talbot fuese Or..-

-no menciones su nombre!-reclamo mi papá celoso

-ok, que Talbot fuese "O", y que en este caso, Poseidon fuese su mejor amigo, que sentirías?

El se quedo muy pensativo

-dudarias de el?

-bueno..

-ahí esta tu respuesta.

-pero es diferente Ine! Yo jamas lo traicionaría

-el tampoco a ti mas sin embargo te aseguro que dudarias de el, ahora lo haces con Ram, es su amigo y tu no quieres que lo sea-

-yo lo vi primero!-dijo de forma infantil

-Al-le regaño mamá

-ya se…es solo….que

-lo se-le sonrio ella-no necesitas decírmelo…solo trata de entenderlo…Poseidon ama a Maddie…es un tonto orgulloso que no puede decírselo abiertamente, pero de que la ama, es seguro y el no quiere perder a otra persona importante por la misma persona que tiene a la que el quiere

Papito suspiro

-que complicado es esto!

-las relaciones asi son, y mas la de amistad, ahora, vamos a dormir, ya mañana podras hablar con el

-no quiero hacerlo- decia aun berrinchudo

-de acuerdo, no hables entonces con el-sonreia mamá-pero es hora de dormir

Al dia siguiente, Deuce estaba en casa de su padre trabajando en un proyecto, Cleo estaba en la cama hojeando algunas revistas de moda cuando llego su padre

-me alegra que vinieran-dijo

-nos invitaste a comer-respondio Deuce

-a la proxima podrian invitarme ustedes a su casa

-si tu hijo cocina, con gusto-sonrio Cleo

-tu papa me llevara hoy al club

-si! Si lo supe, estoy mega feliz de que al fin se librara de ese Radames, es la mejor noticia que pude haber escuchado, que papa ya haya aceptado a Deucey

-un poco tarde a decir verdad-sonrio el griego

-el no sabe que eres mi esposo, pero te aseguro que esta proximo a quererte-

-no quiero que me quiera! Solo me interesa su niña-dijo Deuce

-esta noche vere como me va, prometo llevarte-palmeo Poseidon a su hijo-ahora, vengan a comer, por cierto Deuce, que no me habias dicho que Talbot ya no se quedaba en tu casa?

El griego lo miro extrañado

-no, ya no, sale con mama pero ya no duerme ahí...porque la pregunta?

-por nada-dijo el dios muy pensativo

Ambos chicos se miraron sin entender

Esa noche, Poseidon llegaba a las instalaciones del club, era un lugar bastante grande y elegante, era solo para caballeros, el guapisimo dios llegaba en jeans, chaqueta deportiva azul y camisa blanca, se veia realmente comible *-* , entraba a la par de Ramses al lugar, el cual presentaba en la entrada a su nuevo "siames", algunos hombres lo veian curiosos, aunque la mayoria, tenia una idea de quien era, Ram le pidio que le siguiera hacia el area administrativa y ahí, se le entrego un cardex con su numero de socio

-que bien-dijo Ram- pense que tu amigo no iba a aceptar, ayer puso objeciones

-de veras?-cuestiono Poseidon firmando su cardex-

-el queria unirte

-debio hacerlo antes-dijo el papa de Deuce guardando su pluma de oro-

-mejor tarde que nunca, anda, entremos

Ambos caballeros llegaron al salon principal que era en donde estaban varias mesas color nogal con varios comensales departiendo,en la mesa principal estaba mi papito con Jack, que no hizo una buena cara al ver a Poseidon, de hecho se levanto maquinalmente a la vista de su odiado rival

-que hace el aqui!?-le pregunto a papa

-Ramses lo unio-contesto

-y que hay de Radames? Siempre fue el compañero fiel de Ram!

-bueno, tal parece que ya no es asi, ellos son familia y Stark esta dentro

-Stark?

-o prefieres que le llamemos por su nombre real? Verdad que no? Asi que solo sientate y callate-mando mi padre

Ram se acerco con su invitado

-agradezco que hayas aceptado mi propuesta

Papi volteo molesto, no tenia animos de discutir

-si. Claro

Poseidon tampoco estaba de humor de enfrentarle y menos por lo ocurrido una noche antes, que prefirio ignorar a su amigo, mas vio como Radames venia hecho una furia hacia ellos

-no puedo creer que lo unieras!-le reclamo al faraon el odioso tipo

-yo uno a quien yo quiera-replico el papa de Cleo

-ni siquiera me lo avisaste!

-te lo dije-interrumpio papa

-superalo entonces-dijo Ramses como si nada-nos bebemos algo?-le pregunto a Poseidon ignorando a su ex compañero

-claro

-y solo porque es el padre de ese niño imbecil que me quiere quitar a Cleo lo unes!-grito groseramente Radames

Oh oh! Peligro, Poseidon se dio la media vuelta furioso aventandolo

-cuida tu boca, estupido, que es mi hijo!

-tu hijo es un imbecil

-el es mas hombre que tu, ya que tiene a Cleo con el y dudo que una piltrafa como tu, pueda llegar a quitarsela

Radames iba a contestar la agresion cuando Talbot lo detuvo y papa, por instinto, hacia lo propio con Poseidon

-podrian calmarse?-pedia Jack que no podia controlar a Radames

-juro que Cleo sera mi esposa,sobre tu mocoso y sobre quien sea!

-eso quisiera verlo-se burlaba Poseidon

El faraon no se contuvo mas y abofeteo delante de todos a su ex compañero

-no hables de mi princesa como si fuera un objeto-dijo Ram con voz firme-porque por mi honor...Cleo jamas sera tuya...ni ahora ni nunca!

Poseidon le miraba asombrado al igual que papa, Radames estaba que trinaba de coraje y zafandose del agarre de Jack, se alejo con Talbot siguiendole

Ramses dio media vuelta y camino hacia el bar de lado contrario, papa y el padre de Deuce le miraron

-vaya golpe!

-que si no

-me sueltas ya?-pregunto Poseidon

-perdona-dijo papi soltandolo

-se que te encanta tocarme pero no en publico

-no seas tarado!

-que buena pelea

-que si no! Aunque se lo habia advertido a tu consuegro, Radames iba a pegar el grito en el cielo por que el te eligio como compañero

-que lo supere

-tu primer dia aqui y ya hiciste show!

-me conoces que siempre llevo el escandalo conmigo

-y ahora que me acuerdo! Porque te estoy hablando?-dijo papito molesto cruzandose de brazos

-porque no puedes estar sin mi

Mi padre alzo la ceja como diciendo

-_- no manches!

-si, como sea-le contesto y se alejo prudentemente

Poseidon suspiro y camino emparejandose a su lado

-estas enojado-afirmo el dios

Su compañero no decia nada

-claro que estas enojado, yo me hubiera enojado conmigo por lo que te dije

Aun silencio

-pero ten en cuenta que tengo razon

-que cosa?-reclamo papa rompiendo el silencio-yo jamas te traicionaria

-lo se

-no, no lo sabes porque basto con que Ram te dijera que Jack era mi compañero para que dudaras de mi

-no es del todo asi

-por supuesto que lo es!

-Al... No suelo confiar en nadie, en absolutamente nadie

-eso lo se

-me es dificil por todo lo que he pasado

-yo jamas te traicionaria!-reclamo papa

-lo se!-alzo la voz el dios-pero...

El padre de Deuce suspiro bajando la mirada, y el mio esperaba que continuara

-el tiene a Maddie- prosiguio Poseidon-y es algo que aun no logro procesar

-la tiene porque TU quieres!

-no es tan facil

-al diablo! Claro que lo es

-existen aun muchos demonios entre nosotros que no se pueden pasar por alto

Papa resoplo poniendo sus manos en la cintura, y dijo:

-tu eres mil veces mejor que ese idiota, ella te ama, los demonios se pueden encerrar, mirame, tu me ayudaste en eso,y por eso mismo, jamas, jamas oyelo bien dios estupido, podria traicionarte-

Poseidon le miro y dijo:

-siempre lo he sabido, es solo, que no proceso que el te tenga

Papa le miro

-siempre he sido un dios muy posesivo, celoso y egoista pero

-el no me tiene!-afirmo mi padre-solo lo utilizo para mis negocios, tu, eres mi unico amigo, te aprecio mas de lo que te mereces, pero contigo tengo una afinidad que jamas tuve con nadie, y jamas llame amigo a nadie...mas que a ti

Poseidon sonrio

-ya sabia que me amabas

Papa hizo lo propio

-el celoso eras tu!

-si, pero tu me amas secretamente-afirmo el dios-y quien no me amaria siendo tan perfecto como soy

-no te adornes!

-mirame-sonrio Poseidon-pero ya hablando en serio...quiero pedirte una disculpa

-olvidalo...tuviste tu etapa frikie

- creeme que todo es nuevo para mi. Pero lo que si se...es que eres mas que un amigo, y te aprecio como a un hermano

Papa sonrio palmeando al dios en el hombro

TuT queee lindoooos!

-odias a tus hermanos-bromeo mi papi

-no a todos!

-a la gran mayoria si

-solo a Zeus porque se cree el todopoderoso y a Hades porque es un mandilon-

Estaba por contestar papa cuando Radames se subia a una mesa gritando

-delante de todos ustedes, desafio en los proximos juegos del club al gran faraon Ramses de Nile

Un aplauso retumbo en todo el lugar. Poseidon y Alucard lo miraban extrañados, Ram solo estaba muy serio desde la barra mirando

**PODRIAN COMPLETAR 20 COMENTARIOS ANTES DE LAS 10?**

**VEAMOS SI ES POSIBLE**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	4. Chapter 4

-espero que acepte mi desafio ya que si yo gano, señores, siendo mis testigos, quiero pedirle la mano de su hija Cleo que espero me conceda si resulto vencedor

El dios estaba sumamente furioso! Que ondaaaa! Cleo era ya la prometida de su hijo, porque este bicharajo venia a pedirla en matrimonio?

Papá decidio intervenir

-deja eso Radames! Ya no estamos en otros tiempos para desafiar a nadie y menos por compromisos-

-el tiene derecho de pedirlo Al- interrumpio Talbot-Ramses ha desairado a su ex siames, lo ha humillado y como tal, su deseo de resarcir su nombre debe ser apoyado por el club

-mi hija ya esta comprometida-respondio Ram acercadose-yo no puedo romper su compromiso

-un compromiso que te pasaron por alto! El tipo jamas se dirigio a ti

-hey!-reclamo el dios

-como haya sido-alzo la voz mi padre-la dama ya esta prometida a otro hombre y no tienes derecho de reclamar nada!

-ya sabia que te arrepentirias Ramses, eres una sombra del gran faraon que fuiste

El padre de Cleo estaba furioso, estaba por hablar cuando Poseidon se adelanto:

-bien, Ram acepta el reto

Un que? Salio de parte de Ram y papa que estaban a su lado

-mas el que competira contra ti-continuo el dios tranquilamente-no sera el...si no el hombre que tiene la promesa de la dama, mi hijo Deuce

Asi que, subiendose a una mesa habilmente para estar a la par del tonto, grito:

-en nombre de Deuce Gorgon, desafio a Radames a competir en los juegos del club por la mano de Cleo de Nile

Una gran algarabia se formo alrededor de ellos, eso era en extremo emocionante para la aburrida vida de esos hombres de negocios

.-. Que triste es ser adulto!

Ram y papa se veian asombrados de la propuesta, que hasta mi papito dijo:

-y solo tienes 30 minutos de haber llegado!

Radames veia furioso al dios porque le habia quitado audiencia, este sonriendo prosiguio

-mas si mi hijo resulta vencedor, quiere que tu, abandones esta ciudad para siempre...

El tipo se quedo con cara de

O.O

Ya que obviamente no queria irse

-aceptas o seras solo una sombra de lo que fuiste?-parafraseo con burla a su enemigo mientras los demas reian, eso puso furico al hombre que dijo con fuerza

-acepto!

-Radames!-le grito Talbot como regaño

Poseidon sonrio con malicia, de buena gana hubiese unido a su rival en la apuesta

El hombre bajo primero super enojado y se alejo de sus enemigos, el dios de un solo salto, llego a lado de sus amigos siendo recibido por un tremendo sape de parte de Ram

-que has hecho animal?

-ay!-se quejo Poseidon-que brusco

-nadie le ha ganado a Radames estos ultimos 6 años-observo papa

-eso era, porque no se ha enfrentado a Deuce Gorgon-dijo orgulloso Poseidon

-si Deuce no logra ganar...

-creeme...lo hara-aseguro el dios con una sonrisa

Mas tarde, llego a su mansion, eran ya las 3 de la madrugada, el poker habia estado demasiado bueno, Deuce salia de su habitacion bostezando, sin camisa y solo en jeans

*o* oh my goshhhh!

-despierto a esta hora?-sonrio su papa

-hey-dijo su hijo regresandole el gesto-no estaba durmiendo

-obvio que no,pero quiero creer que si, tu mujer?

-ella si esta durmiendo-contesto con picardia

-ese es mi niñito-dijo Poseidon orgulloso-igualito a su papa,agotamos a las mujeres

-es tarde, apenas vas llegando?

-gane mas de 7 mil dolares en el poker, tu suegro se quedo sin dinero mañana para la leche

El griego sonrio

-que mal, tengo hambre,voy a la cocina a preparar algo quieres?

-despierta a Jarvis

-claro que no! No lo molestes, anda, acompañame

Poseidon lo siguio buscando la manera de hablarle sin que se enojara por haber desafiado a su rival, se quito la chaqueta y entro a la cocina

-de hecho, tengo que hablar contigo

-y ahora que hice?-le pregunto mirandolo

-de hecho, es algo que hice yo

-y ahora que hiciste?-cambio la pregunta el griego sacando un bote de helado

-pues digamos que...empeñe tu palabra

Deuce le miro fijamente

-en algo que se, si hubieses estado ahí...que rayos es esto?-pregunto Poseidon desviando el tema como era su costumbre y mirando una maquina que estaba sobre una barra

-un exprimidor de jugos-contesto-continua

-es mio?-cuestiono dudoso

-obviamente! Papa! Habla ya

-de acuerdo, emmm, pues, estabamos en el club, yo llegue como si nada y Radames, armo pelea

-que tipo!

-es odioso, tiene cara de loco

-demasiado

-el caso es que le reclamo a Ram que me hubiese unido a mi y a el ni las gracias le dio,se armo la bronca y

-te peleaste?-pregunto su hijo asombrado

-el empezo!

-tu si que das la nota!

-puedo continuar?

-adelante

-el caso es que Radames, desafio a Ramses en los proximos juegos del club, y pidio la mano de Cleo si le ganaba

-que?-grito el griego furioso

-shhhh! Vas a despertarla-le regaño su padre

-pero Cleo es mi esposa! Como se atreve a...

-hey! Eso el no lo sabe!pero espera, ahí viene lo bueno,asi que le dije, que tu pelearias contra el y que si ganabas, el se iria de la ciudad

Deuce se quedo muy serio meditandolo

-en que consisten los juegos?-pregunto

-son nueve, arqueria, esgrima, lanzamiento de jabalina, carrera de obstáculos ,levantamiento de pesas, competencia equestre, natacion, ajedrez, y pelea cuerpo a cuerpo

-ajedrez?-pregunto dudoso

-el cerebro tambien se ejercita y entra como categoria

-suena facil, cuando empiezan?

-el proximo martes, son 3 por dia

Deuce sonrio con malicia

-cuenta conmigo

-Deucey-interrumpio una voz femenina

Mi amiga habia ido a buscar a su novio

-hola bebe-dijo nervioso

-bien, ya lo escuchaste-dijo Poseidon mirandola-tu esposo competira

-nadie le ha ganado nunca a Radames-dijo algo incomoda-

-acaso no piensas que puedo hacerlo?-pregunto molesto

-por supuesto que si!- respondio ella llegando con el-pero no tienes que pelear por mi, soy tuya

-pero quiero que el lo entienda de una maldita vez-contesto furioso-como se atreve a pedir tu mano frente a todos?

-eso a mi no me importa!-respondio Cleo- Deuce, no quiero que compitas

-debe hacerlo-interrumpio Poseidon

-no! No debe! No tiene porque! Tu no debiste hablar por el

-entonces crees que no puedo contra el?-pregunto molesto el chico cruzandose de brazos

-francamente no!-respondio sincera Cleo

.-. A veces las chicas si que la regamos

Deuce sonrio furioso

-pues gracias por la confianza-dijo super molesto-voy a dormir, mañana debo llevarte temprano a tu casa, buenas noches

Y salio hecho una furia de la cocina dejando a mi amiga mega triste, Poseidon obviamente se sentia una chinche por haber provocado este lio

Nunca antes habian peleado ellos despues de haber estado juntos, asi que Cleo obviamente se sentia al principio triste y despues muy molesta, Deuce no tenia que pelear por ella, si el tonto ese la reclamaba simplemente revelaria al mundo que ya era una mujer casada y que no iba a separarse de su marido, pero su tonto chico preferia seguirle la corriente a su enemigo y exponerse en unos juegos que tenia el presentimiento que Radames jamas lo gano por la buena, acababa de tener hace poco tiempo un mega susto por culpa de Vincent y no queria tener otro por culpa del idiota ese, mas su marido pensaba que ella. Lo creia un debilucho

Quien pensaria semejante tonteria con ese cuerpazo de Adonis que te cargas, guapote! *o*

El no le dirigio la palabra a la mañana siguiente, ni cuando fue a dejarla a su casa, Cleo se bajo furiosa azotando la puerta de la camioneta ya que su chico ni intencion tuvo de abrirle como siempre lo hacia, obvio que esto hacia sentir el corazon de mi amiga de plomo que entro a su casa despotricando contra el griego

-pero es la ultima vez que me quedo con el!-decia furica llegando-

La saludo un enorme arreglo de rosas, ella imagino de quien se trataba, Radames, pfffff

Este tipo si que no entiende razones!

Un buu para el!

Cleo tomo el arreglo de flores furiosa, abrio la puerta y la avento sin darse cuenta que alguien estaba en la entrada y que lo recibio con un terrible impacto en la cara, haciendo que la base se rompiera en mil pedazos

-auch, me lo merecia-Decia Deuce agarrando su cabeza luego del mega golpazo

-Deucey!-dijo Mi amiga mega asustada al ver el trancazo que le habia metido a su novio-ay dios mio! Perdoname!estas sangrando!

-no es nada, amor-dijo el aun viendo la constelacion entera de Orion

-ay dios! Creo que te rompi la ceja!..Mama!-grito asustada

-Cleo no es nada-le consolaba su novio

-mama!-volvia a gritar ella tomando al griego de la mano y sentandolo en el hall-ven rapido!

Nefertari llego veloz y al ver a su yerno con sangre en el rostro se asusto

-dios mio que paso!

-yo fui!le avente el arreglo en la cara

-mi arreglo?-pregunto asombrada

-era tuyo?-cuestiono Cleo a su vez-

-tu papa me las mando por haberse quedado anoche jugando al poker-

-pense que Radames las habia mandado!

-Cleo, Manu tira todo lo que el manda, porque asi lo ordenaste

-ay dios que verguenza!-decia mi amiga mega histerica

-eh..disculpen..podrian darme algo de papel para limpiarme esto?-interrumpia Deuce

-si!-respondio Nefertari-haz la cabeza hacia atras querido,ahora vengo

Y su suegra salio veloz hacia sus aposentos

Cleo obviamente ya estaba llorando

-que pasa?-pregunto Deuce mirandola

Ella lloro mas fuerte

-amor?-dijo el levantandose

-es mi culpa!yo no quiero que te lastimen y mira como te deje!-

Y ya conocen como somos las mujeres de dramaticas que mi amiga se solto a llorar desconsoladamente, Deuce solo sonreia atrayendola hacia el

-no amor, todo es mi culpa, me porte como un idiota y al bajarte sin siquiera despedirte, me hicieron reaccionar, que estacione a unos metros y vine a disculparme contigo, lo lamento Cleo, lamento lo de anoche, jamas habiamos peleado despues de estar juntos y odie hacerlo

-yo tambien-contesto ella besandolo-te amo Deucey

-yo tambien te amo, voy a ensuciarte

-no me importa-respondio ella besandolo intensamente

Nefertari llego hasta ellos sonriendo,su hija estaba sentada en el regazo de su novio

-Nena, me permites?-pregunto a su hija

-ah,si,lo lamento mami

La suegra de Deuce le atendio colocandole una gasa que detuvo el sangrado del pequeño gran golpe que Cleo le habia propinado a su novio, claro que el dolor de cabeza no se le iba a quitar tan facilmente en toooodo el dia!

**USTEDES SI QUE ME SORPRENDEN**

**HAGAMOS UN JUEGO MAS**

**20 COMENTARIOS Y SUBO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO**

**PERO CONTESTEN ESTA PREGUNTA DE BROMA QUE SE ME OCURRIO**

**SI HUBIERA UN "ROMANCE" ENTRE LOS HOMBRES**

**CON QUIEN LES GUSTARIA VER A POSEIDON?**

**A-ALUCARD**

**B- RAM**

**XD**

**NO ES QUE VAYA A PASAR! SOLO QUE ESTOY ABURRIDO JAJAJAJA**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	5. Chapter 5

Despues de haber pasado la mañana en casa de mi amiga, Deuce se dirigio a su mansion a practicar un poco la arqueria, estaba en su balcon principal cuando Maddie salio a verlo

Preparaba el arco, lo tenso y lanzo un potente disparo

-buen tiro-sonrio su madre al ver que habia dado un tiro exacto-

-gracias a mi maestra-dijo el griego

-que te paso en la cara?-pregunto preocupada

-nada, descuida, solo me pegue con algo

-en casa de Poseidon verdad? Ese imbecil!

-Maddie, ya no soy un bebe, relajate!-

-pero..

-estoy bien, ahora dime, saliste anoche con Talbot?

Su madre le miro extrañada

-no, porque lo preguntas?

-simple curiosidad-dijo el volviendo a hacer un limpio disparo-puedo hacerte otra pregunta?

-las que desees

-amas a Jack?

Maddie se quedo muy seria, meditando su respuesta y dando un suspiro contesto

-no

Deuce obviamente decia un: yessssss! En su cabeza

-en serio?

-si...hubiera sido un error muy grande el haberme casado con el

-mmmm-dijo su hijo-y dime...mamá..y quiero que seas muy honesta conmigo cuando te...

-si-le interrumpio Maddie-

Su hijo se quedo dubitativo

-a eso que ibas a preguntarme, si, la respuesta es afirmativa, solo que es muy dificil olvidar el pasado, aunque quisiera no es facil borrar y empezar de cero, aun con lo mucho que yo lo ame y aun continue haciendolo, aun me duele lo que sucedio

-y que no es mejor olvidarse de todo, dar vuelta a la pagina y continuar? Es tonto que si amas a alguien no pelees por el-

-no es tan facil Deucey-

-lo es mama, solo que tu deseas hacerlo dificil, mereces ser feliz y el tambien, a los fantasmas del pasado se les entierra y se sigue adelante, o terminaras arrepintiendote por no haberlo hecho

Medusa suspiro, su hijo se acerco a ella dandole un dulce beso en la frente

-piensalo bien

Y volvia a su practica, Maddie sonrio, ahora era el quien le daba consejos a ella, su niño se habia convertido ya en un gran hombre

Mientras tanto Cleo recibia en casa, dos hermosos arreglos florales,uno para compensar el que su cabeza habia roto y uno para ella que decia:

"te amo, siempre luchare por mi amada esposa, Deuce"

Que hizo sonrei de felicidad a mi querida amiga, su chico siempre la llenaba de hermosos detalles

Al dia siguiente llego junto con Cleo a la escuela, no teniamos la primera hora y estabamos todos reunidos en la cafeteria, mi lobito se sorprendio al ver la ceja del griego con una gasa

-y ahora? Que te paso?

-me atravese en el camino de un arreglo de flores volador

Cleo le golpeo con dulzura

-prometiste no decirlo!

-perdona-sonrio el besándola-fue un accidente

-papá nos conto que competirás en el club!-dije yo emocionada

-eso estará genial-completo mi primito-ya le dije al mio que me lleve esos días

-me encantaría ir a apoyarte, pero mi papá no es socio del club-comento mi lobito

-mi padre es pobre tambien-se quejo Heath –para estos casos deberían de servir la herencia de un tio rico!

-mi padre tampoco es socio-completo Gil-somos gente sencilla

-papá si lo era-dijo Holt-pero desde que salio del hospital, ya no frecuenta nada y prefiere estar retirado

El padre de Holt había estado un tiempo en una institución de salud mental

-descuiden, ya les estare avisando como me fue-les consolo su amigo

-me gustaría ir contigo-le abrazo Cleo-

-no puedes entrar, bebe, solo es de hombres

-como un club de Toby?-se burlo Clawdeen

-algo asi, pero ahí se hacen negocios importantes, además, no me estoy preocupando por eso ahora, les tengo una noticia

Obviii! Que todos nos acercamos para oir el chisme, ejem! Perdón, la noticia

-ayer estuve hablando con Maddie

-de lo que te pedimos que le preguntaras?-interrumpio Frankie-

-shhhhh-la callo Abbey

-si, de eso

-y que dijo?-preguntamos todo

-lo acepto, Maddie ama a mi padre

Todas gritamos mega emocionadas, claro que los chicos se taparon los oídos menos Deuce

-me dejaste sordo!-se quejaba Gil con Lagoona

-perdon!

-que pulmones tienen!y miren que yo soy escandaloso-decia Holt

-tu ni te inmutaste-le reclamo Clawd a Deuce

-ya estoy acostumbrado a sus gritos-sonrio el griego ,su novia se mega sonrojo diciendo un "Deucey!"-es verdad bebe!

-ya lo sabia! Esa si es una mega noticia-aplaudia Frankie Feliz

-que emoción tan emocionante-dije, asi soy yo cuando me exalto, digo incoherencias!-seria genial que ellos fueran pareja! Se verían tan lindos

-deberrriamos ayudarrrlos-sugirio Abbey

-como?-pregunto Thad

-pues deberriamos arreglarles una cita a ciegas y asi tendrrrian una oportunidad parrra hablarrr a solas-

-esa es una buena idea, creo que a tus papas lo que necesitan es estar sin nadie mas para que puedan limar asperezas-dijo Frankie

-no es tan sencillo como parece-suspiro el griego-tienen muchas cosas aun de por medio y no es facil olvidar la afrenta ocurrida, Maddie es muy rencorosa

- pero prefiere perderlo?-pregunto Cleo abrazandolo-

-creeme, amor, que ella seria capaz de eso, solo con no dar su brazo a torcer

-que boba!

-pues no dejaremos que eso suceda, debemos planear esa cita a ciegas muy bien y hacer que Poseidon y Maddie, salgan una noche a solas

-si! Yo elegiré el lugar-alce mi manita-se de un romántico sitio en donde pueden estar solitos! Ay esto me emociona, me gusta que las parejas estén unidas por el amor!

Ya lo se, soy una romántica incurable :3

Al dia siguiente comenzaban las pruebas en el club, Deuce llego con su padre, la competencia de levantamiento de pesas, natación y carrera de obstáculos, eran ese dia, entraron al club mientras que Deuce como es normal en el, analizaba todo el lugar, Thad estaba ya ahí saludándole y acercándose

-hey men, listo?

-claro-sonrio el griego confiado

Mi papito estaba con su primo, el padre de Thady y se acerco al ver que ya habían llegado

-nervioso?-

-para nada-contesto Deuce

-genial, ve a prepararte, Thad, podrias llevarlo a la alberca? La competencia de natación sera la primera-

-claro tio, ven, es por aca

-estare observándote-le dijo su padre al novio de Cleo que solo le daba like con la mano

-Radames esta haciendo apuestas de dinero-le informo mi papi a su amigo

-de cuanto?

-4 mil a que el gana

-doblo la apuesta

-te informe para que lo detuvieras, no para que le siguieras el juego-le regaño papá

-no lo hara , al contrario seguirá haciéndolo mas polémico y lo mejor sera sacar ventaja de eso, asi que se buen chico y apuesta por mi

-vale, pero me daras comisión!-

-es obvio-sonrio Poseidon yendo hacia la piscina

Thad mientras tanto esperaba que su amigo se cambiara, el cual salio listo para su primera prueba

-estas nervioso?-le pregunto de nuevo

-no, porque estarlo?-

-yo en tu lugar si lo estaría

-si pero te recuerdo que Clawdeen es solo tu novia y yo tengo esto-dijo el chico mostrándole su sortija-eso me hace sentir mejor, se que ella esta comigo, que me pertenece y que nadie puede separarnos, esto solo lo hago para humillarlo públicamente, me las debe desde hace mucho y solo esperaba una oportunidad para avergonzarlo frente a todos-

Thad sonrio

-ya decía yo que tenias un motivo para hacerlo

-ademas de conocer el club?-pregunto con sarcasmo Deuce

-en ocasiones te pareces demasiado a tu padre, anda

Salieron hacia la enorme piscina olímpica que dominaba el gym, los socios estaban ya ahí con 3 hombres mas que participarían en los juegos, entre ellos, Radames, que veía con cierta burla a Deuce, aunque aquí entre nos, no se porque, el grieguito estaba mas alto, mas guapo y mejor formado que el, asi que yo creo que al tipo le faltaba un soberano tornillo

-vaya vaya-dijo Radames- asi que si vino el niño consentido de papito

-y a mucha honra-se levanto Poseidon de su asiento que ocupaba a lado de mi propio papi y Ram que hizo lo mismo. Deuce y Thad se acercaron

-acaso pensaste que no iba a aceptar el reto?-pregunto el griego con sarcasmo-lo siento por ti porque si lo hice

-tu jamas me ganarías, niñato-

Deuce iba a hablar cuando su padre se interpuso

-estas bromeando verdad?mira el cuerpo de mi hijo y mira el tuyo, eres un guiñapo! Estas flaco, feo, tienes las piernas chuecas y el esta mas grande que tu y no digo de la edad

Todos los hombres rieron con burla por el comentario

-asi que déjate de tonterías, y vete a tu esquina, anda, consigue cliente!-dijo con sarcasmo Poseidon

Radames no le quedo de otra mas que ir a prepararse para la competencia, Deuce sonreía

-eres increíble…te encantan los lios

-asi soy yo, ahora, ve a alistarte e hijo, hazme un favor…

-dime

-no te pares a lado mio sin camisa, humillas a tu padre

-ok-sonrio el griego saliendo hacia la línea junto a Thad

Ramses sonrio moviendo la cabeza, Poseidon lo vio diciendo

-100% hecho en Grecia!

(Ese pais es conocido por la belleza de la perfeccion corporal)

-ya lo veo!

-tu hija tiene muy buenos gustos

A Ram no le quedo de otra mas que brindar con su vaso de licor por su yerno, era uno de los competidores con el físico mas impresionante

**USTEDES SI QUE TENIAN DESEOS DE LEER LAS HISTORIAS DE REY**

**UN CAPITULO MAS Y ME SORPRENDEN EN SERIO CON SUS RESPUESTAS!**

**:O SIEMPRE PENSE QUE APOYABAN EN "BROMANCE" ENTRE POSEIDON Y ALUCARD XD **

**JAJAJA ME HIZO REIR LO DE AL Y RAM , POBRE DE POSEIDON! JAJAJAJAJA**

**EN FIN**

**EL NUEVO CHAPTER**

**20 MAS?**

**DEUCE GORGON (Dylan)**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	6. Chapter 6

Talbot estaba en la línea de salida, vio que el hijo de su novia se acomodaba ya en su sitio, y dio el pistoletazo inicial a la competencia de nado. Los 4 hombres entraron al agua, y asombrosamente Radames nadaba con mucha rapidez, seguido por Deuce, Poseidon se comenzó a preocupar

-vamos vamos-dijo por lo bajo-eres hijo mio, tu elemento es el agua

-vamos Radames!-le gritaba Jack feliz de ver la ventaja que le sacaba a Deuce

Papá se levantaba preocupado al ver la competencia al igual que Ram

-vamos Deuce- decia el

Radames llegaba primero a la otra línea y ya iba hacia la meta cuando Deuce se apuro, dio media vuelta en el agua tocando la línea y se impulso con brios nadando con mas fuerza, y rapidez, que alcanzo a su odiado rival, venían ambos ya a la par, todo el gym estaba emocionado con la competencia, Poseidon sobre todo gritaba el nombre de su hijo animándolo, y Deuce dando brazadas mas fuertes, llego a la línea primero, el publico gritaba emocionado al ver que Radames había sido vencido por primera vez en una de sus competencias favoritas y por un chico mucho mas joven que el, el papa de mi amigo estaba mega feliz diciendo con orgullo

-ese es mi niño!

Deuce sonreía feliz de haber ganado la primera competencia, cuando su rival, sumamente furioso le quito de un manotazo los goggles que usan los nadadores y que también cubrían los ojos de el griego quien no se lo esperaba y un rayo petrificador verde salio de forma poderosa alcanzando a el contrincante de su derecha convirtiéndolo en piedra

-Deuce!-grito Poseidon al ser testigo como todos, de lo que el tarado ese le había hecho

Nuestro amigo solo se tapo los ojos con una mano, Thad estaba en un segundo ahí para ayudarle

-Deuce-le grito

-ayuda al que converti en piedra-le pedia su amigo nervioso-sacalo del agua

Mi primito obedecio mientras Poseidon se acercaba para ayudarlo

-ven aca hijo-

-papá! El hombre-dijo Deuce nervioso

-shh, tranquilo, yo me hare cargo de volverlo a la normalidad, dame la mano

-pero

-yo me hare cargo ok? Tu padre esta aqui ahora, ven, sigue mi voz

Eso tranquilizo un poco a el griego, tomo la mano que su papá le extendia y asi le ayudo a su pequeño a salir del agua, cubriéndolo con una frazada, Radames solo se reia con burla, mas mi papá es de muy pocas pulgas y fue a enfrentarlo

-en que demonios pensabas!

-solo fue una broma AL, lo palmee en la cabeza para felicitarlo y se le cayeron los lentes, ese chico es un peligro

-peligro es que tu seas un imbécil inmaduro-le reclamo tambien Ramses, Radames solo guardo silencio furioso

-si a Johan no lo podemos volver a la normalidad, estaras expulsado del club-sentencio papito yendo con su amigo

-descuida Radames-dijo por lo bajo Jack acercandose al imbecil-primero se va el antes de que tu pongas un pie fuera de este club

El tipo sonreia de manera burlona al ver como sacaban la estatua del agua, Deuce ya tenia sus lentes de nuevo

-joder- decia con pesimismo-que hice?

-tu no hiciste nada-rectifico Poseidon-esto no lo hiciste tu

-pero papá tu no lo entiendes, antes solo podía convertirlos en piedra por dos horas, ahora es diferente, soy un hombre y mis poderes cambiaron…técnicamente le quite la..

-no lo hiciste-rectifico Poseidon-tu no hiciste nada, esta claro?

Ramses llegaba hasta el lugar en donde estaba el nadador-estatua y sacando un extraño jeroglífico, dijo unas palabras en su idioma natal y un extraño halo de luz lo envolvió devolviéndolo a la vida

Todos respiraron con alivio al verlo vivo, todos menos dos idiotas que veian de malas que el hombre estaba de nuevo como si nada, aunque si muy sacado de onda

Deuce respiro aliviado, Poseidon miro a Ramses diciendo un muy sincero

-gracias

-por nada-contesto el faraón sonriendo

-ahora si lo mato!-dijo el griego furioso e iba contra su rival siendo contenido por su padre

-tranquilo

-solo dejame matarlo y regreso!-alego Deuce enojado

-deja que el imbecil se burle lo que quiera, tu unico objetivo es vencerlo

-si pero

-Deuce, tranquilizate, nada ganas con ponerte asi y solo le daras el gusto de enfadarte

-lo esta diciendo el hombre que no puede ver a su hermano porque cree que Maddie lo ama?

Poseidon solo rodo los ojos con fastidio

-yo, tengo bases para sustentarlo y segunda, soy tu padre y te aguantas, ahora, ve a cambiarte para la siguiente prueba

-si pero si hace otra de esas, si lo mato!

-ok, matalo mas tarde-le dio por su lado su padre, Thady acompaño al chico a las regaderas mientras Poseidon los seguia con la vista, al ver que su hijo ya se habia retirado del lugar, fue directo contra el idiota de Radames quien aun platicaba con Talbot, pico su hombro 3 veces y al voltear, el dios le propino tremendo golpazo que noqueo al tipo que cayo a la alberca de un sapotazo

-no vuelvas a meterte con mi hijo-amenazo directamente -si lo haces, alguien encontrara tu maldito cadaver en el fondo del oceano-

y salio del gym como si nada

Viva Poseidon! \o/

Una hora mas tarde, iba a efectuarse la carrera con obstaculos, ahí estaba ya Deuce ajustando sus agujetas de sus nike y aun furioso

-te juro que esta me las va a pagar

-ya no pienses en eso, solo ajusta bien tus lentes esta vez

-descuida, mañana uso los de contacto

-Clawdeen me dijo algunos tips para ti en esta carrera, siempre respira con la nariz y conten el aire en cuanto brinques, no aflojes el paso y ten seguro siempre un pie sobre la pista o te descalifican

-gracias-sonrio Deuce- se que me serviran, ya llevo una prueba ganada, faltan 8

-no creo que pueda contra ti, aunque espera mas trucos como el que hizo en la piscina, Radames creo esta acostumbrado a hacer trampas

-eso parece, pero ni aun asi, va a vencerme

Los competidores iban ya a la linea de meta, Thad palmeaba a su amigo para apoyarlo

-suerte, men

-gracias

Poseidon se veia nervioso, despues de lo ocurrido en la piscina, no se sentia muy a gusto y estaba de pie moviendose de un lado a otro cosa que hizo desesperar a mi papito

-podrias sentarte?

-lo lamento, no puedo, no me gusta que ese bicho este cerca de Deuce

-tu hijo esta bien

-no creo que intente otra de las suyas-observo Ramses bastante tranquilo

-eso no lo sabes-le contradijo papa

-haga lo que haga, estamos para proteger a Deuce

-te agradezco lo que hiciste- sonrio Poseidon a su consuegro-te debo una

-anotamela en el hielo-le regreso Ram estirando el brazo para chocar puños con el dios del Olimpo aunque eso, obviiiii le cayo como gancho al higado a papá que se cruzo de brazos mega serio

Deuce habia sido colocado entre el otro chico y Radames alejado, por los problemas recientes, el juez dio el pistoletazo de salida y los 3 ,ya que como recordaran, el cuarto concursante ya no quiso participar por miedito

-_- yaaaaa! Que tipo tan cobarde!

salieron raudos rumbo a la meta, iban super velocisimos, saltaban agilmente los obstaculos, Deuce y Radames tenian ya cierta ventaja pero el griego agarro mas impulso en la ultima vuelta y se separo agilmente de sus contrincantes, su rival al ver esto se enfurecio, y cuando estaban alejados, empujo al otro chico que haya fue a dar con su pobre humanidad, mientras Deuce llegaba triunfante a la meta, ustedes se imaginaran quienes estaban mega felices mientras que Jack estaba sumamente furioso de ver al "niño de mami" triunfar en la segunda prueba

-que les dije! Ese es mi hijo-decia con vanidad Poseidon-igualito a su padre!

Ramses cada vez le agradaba mas la idea de que el griego fuese el prometido de su hija, porque ya incluso algunos le felicitaban calurosamente porque ese joven se perfilaba ya como el nuevo campeon de la sociedad

Thad le entregaba una botella de agua a su amigo mientras le felicitaba

-gran carrera!

-estuvo bastante facil- sonrio Deuce

Poseidon llego a felicitarlo diciendo

-si cuando hago las cosas con amor las hago bien! Miren que monada de hijo tengo

-no me hiciste con amor!-reclamo Deuce

-pero finjamos que asi fue-respondio con descaro su padre-una ultima prueba mas y te llevas 3 al hilo

-perfecto

El novio de Cleo miro hacia donde estaba su rival que platicaba en secreto con Talbot, esos dos definitivamente planeaban algo

La siguiente prueba consistia en levantamiento de pesas, como veran, eran casi parecidas a las mismas justas atleticas que se realizaban en los juegos olimpicos, papita comida para el griego! Asi que dentro del gym, Radames solo pudo levantar 100 kilos mientras que Deuce siendo mas joven y fuerte, llego a la marca de 150 , el tercer chico desistio de participar ya que solo se habia ganado un chichon tamaño jumbo de recuerdo, asi que nuestro amigo habia cosechado 3 triunfos en un solo dia,su padre lo llevaba a casa, contandole que se habia agenciado ese dia 8 mil dolares gracias a la apuesta de Radames, Deuce sonreia al escucharlo, Poseidon podia hacer negocios hasta con un bebe comiendo paleta! Mas en el auto iba masajeando su muñeca izquierda, su papa lo noto y le dijo

-que te pasa?

-nada

-niño!

-creo que sostuve mal la pesa y me la lastime un poco, no es nada

-Deuce!

-estoy bien, calmate, solo llevame a casa

-si tu madre te ve dolerte

-aah no me digas que le tienes miedo a Maddie?

-tu no?

-no seas cobarde!

-si te pregunta, yo no tuve la culpa!-se defendio Poseidon

-vale, tu eres inocente

Al llegar al hogar de los Gorgon, Medusa ya estaba impaciente por su hijo, ya eran casi las diez de la noche

-dijiste que lo traerias temprano-reclamo la mujer en el estacionamiento

-que te dije?-comento Poseidon con fastidio

-relax Maddie, ya vine

-sabes que no queria que compitieras, estas bien?

-estoy bien-dijo el chico sacando su mochila de la parte trasera-solo tengo hambre

-Patroclous te servira la cena, Cleo te llamo como 7 veces-

-tenia el iphone en el locker y no lo escuche, ire a hablarle, te veo mañana

-te iras de la escuela al club?-pregunto Poseidon bajandose de su auto

-si, tengo solo un examen, asi que podre salir temprano, te veo alla

-trato hecho, y buen trabajo

El griego sonrio y entro al elevador, dejando a sus padres a solas

Uuuuuuy! :3

Maddie solo lo miro con enojo

-no lo presiones-le reclamo

-no lo hago!

-si lo haces! Lo metiste en un lio y ya toda la RAD sabe que Cleo es de Deuce

-si el hubiera estado ahí, te aseguro que hubiese aceptado-

-no me gusta que mi hijo pelee

-solo defiende lo que ama

-quieres que Deuce haga lo que tu jamas hiciste-le reclamo Maddie molesta

Auch!

Poseidon solo la miro mega serio, suspiro y metio sus manos a sus bolsillos diciendo:

-yo...no lo hice, porque no tenia nada porque luchar

Doble auch!

La mujer le miro fijamente, ese estupido dios era un fastidio a veces!

-eres un tonto-le solto ella yendo hacia el elevador

-que? Porque te enojas?

-olvidalo!

-mira Medusa Isabel, deja el drama!

-yo no me llamo Medusa Isabel!-dijo furiosa Maddie

(Jajajajajajjajajaja eso si me hizo reir :p)

Poseidon se acerco tomandola de los hombros

-entonces dejemos ya las peleas, Maddie, si no podemos superar el pasado, jamas nos llevaremos bien, ambos queremos lo mismo

-y que es?-pregunto la dama mirandole con impaciencia

El dios se puso mega nervioso y la solto retirandose

-pues...gozar de nuestra familia, no? De nuestros nietos y verlos crecer

Maddie suspiro

-si...creo que si

-entonces, podemos ya dejar los rencores atras?-

-supongo que tienes razon y POR FAvOR, no digas que siempre has tenido la razon!

-esta bien-contesto el en forma docil-entonces...puede Deuce seguir compitiendo?

-supongo que es su decision-contesto Maddie-

-entonces es un si, te vere mañana abuela

-vete al diablo

-con Persefone ahí, paso-dijo Poseidon subiendo a su auto y arrancando mientras Maddie se dirigia al elevador, hablando:

-sabes, Deuce posee mas mi caracter

El dios volteo

-lo crees?

-el siempre a luchado por la persona que ama

-si..-respondio Poseidon haciendo una mueca de fastidio-eso lo se

-yo tambien fui al Olimpo a pelear por el amor de mi vida-dijo Maddie caminando y entrando al ascensor-

-por el gran Zeus

-yo jamas fui por Zeus al Olimpo

Poseidon volteo asombrado por la revelacion mientras las puertas se cerraban, no habia ido por Zeus?se preguntaba, entonces por quien? Maddie jamas habia amado a su hermano?se quedo meditando unos minutos y despues dijo

-ahora falta que haya sido por Atenea y resulta que Maddie es lesbiana!

Aunque su mente pervertida le daba escenas que de seguro, las iba a disfrutar mas tarde cuando estuviera solo!

**LAMENTO NO HABER SUBIDO EL CHAPTER 6 ANOCHE PERO **

**HASTA HOY SE CUMPLIO EL RETO**

**XD**

**QUE DICEN? QUIEREN EL 7 YA O HASTA EL LUNES?**

**VAMOS A VER CUANTOS CAPITULOS SUBIMOS HOY**

**20 COMENTARIOS Y SEGUIMOS!**

DEUCE GORGON (Dylan)

FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON

LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL

LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE

REY KON

PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.


	7. Chapter 7

Deuce mientras tanto, se conectaba por Skype y ya estaba su novia en su cama esperandolo

-hola preciosa-le saludo

-vaya...hasta que te dignas a hablarme

Cleo estaba molesta, Deuce ya se lo esperaba, no podia estar mas de dos horas sin llamarle y habia pasado toda una tarde sin un solo mensaje

-lamento no haberte llamado, estuve ocupado

-descuida-dijo ella recostandose en sus almohadones, se veia realmente regia, cabello suelto y una blusita de tirantes que le hacia lucir tremendo escote

-estas enojada?-tanteo el griego el terreno

-no

-segura?

-aja

-bueno

-me gusta la pelicula de Iron Man-dijo sonriendo coqueta

-perdon?-dijo Deuce

-no es a ti-le contesto Cleo

-ah,...con quien hablas?

-con un amigo

Uuuuuuuuh eso si estuvo de pelos!

-como?-pregunto el griego incredulo

-estuvo genial la 3! Me encanto como lucia!

-Cleo!-le reclamo su novio celoso-

Ella sonreia hacia otro lado que no era el, y eso encendio enseguida a Deuce

-hey! Vas a hacerme caso? O te hablo mas tarde?

-como quieras, amor- sonrio con malicia Cleo

-ah, o sea que no te interesa

-claro que si, Deucey, pero ya estas aqui, y veo que estas bien, que quieres que diga?

-preguntarme como me fue?-reclamo furioso

Ella rio coqueta

Eso le super enfurecia a su chico, que estuviese hablando con otro y ese fuera el culpable de sus sonrisas, ademas, la estaba mirando! El muy imbecil de seguro estaba pensando mil cosas pervertidas con el cuerpo de su chica que, literal, Tecnica y por las leyes, le pertenecia!

-si estas tan ocupada, te llamo luego-dijo super furioso cerrando la sesion de skype

Bonita cosa!pensaba, el compitiendo y ella super tranquila con otro estupido online, no podia creerlo, sencillamente no podia imaginar como es que su esposa estuviera con un imbecil sin preocuparse por el, sin una llamada! El sabia la contraseña de Cleo de Skype, asi que quiso averiguar quien era el otro chico con quien hablaba, asi que entro a la cuenta de su novia y en ella, solo estaba su nombre en la lista de contactos, no habia nadie mas agregado, Cleo lo habia engañado! Jamas estuvo hablando con nadie, su iphone sono y era su esposa molesta

-idiota, caiste-dijo furica

-perdon-se disculpo Deuce apenadisimo

-y date por bien servido que JAMAS agregue a nadie en mi skype, NUNCA! Yo no soy asi, mas tu si tienes a todos tus amigos con los que hablas cuando estas conmigo

-pero no lo hago!-decia super arrepentido el griego

-claro que lo haces! Y ya sabia yo que entrarias a mi skype a espiarme, que no puedes confiar en mi?

-amor...es que...yo me senti

-te lo adverti antes Gorgon! Tu descuidame y habra miles de chicos que desean tenerme, asi que no me desperdicies

-lo se, lo lamento preciosa, es solo que deje el iphone en el casillero, no podia llevarlo conmigo, hoy fueron competencias de natacion , atletismo y levantamiento de pesas y no podia arriesgar mi telefono, es nuevo y si algo le pasa no podria hablar contigo

-y mucho que te importara -reclamo furiosa

-sabes que si, disculpame nena, soy un imbecil, tu eres mi todo y yo portandome como un idiota, lo lamento

Cleo resoplo molesta

-bueno, ya que... Como te fue?

-bastante bien amor, gane las 3 competencias

Ella sonrio

-genial! Ese es mi marido

-podria... Verte por Skype?-

-no-nego Cleo

-porque no?

-ese sera tu castigo, asi que imaginate nada mas como luzco

Deuce sonrio con malicia

-sabes que de esa manera yo podria imaginarme muchas cosas

-como cuales-le siguio el juego ella coqueta

-bueno, pues podria...

Ok! Dejemos a estos dos que tienen cosas de adultos que hacer y no los vamos a interrumpir!

. Mis castos ojitooos! Que pena!

Al dia siguiente, el griego habia ido a presentar su examen, y a rendir cuentas a nosotros de como le habia ido, Claro esta, cuando se despegara de los labios de su novia que parecia tenian manda! Solo estaban de lo mas passion y ni nos hacian caso

-podrian dejar de hacer eso?-reclamaba Gil

-ayer no se vieron en toda la tarde, es comprensible-sonreia mi primito

-si, pero queremos saber que ocurrio!-pedia Clawd -

-le pedi a mi padre que esta mañana me consiguiera pases especiales para ustedes, asi podran ver las tres competencias finales-informo Thady

-super genial!-sonreia Heath- sera fantastico ir a ese club, siempre he querido entrar pero como no tengo papa no me dejan

-si tienes padrrre!-reclamo Abbey

-pero es pobre nena, eso no cuenta

-que grroserrro errres!-

-debo irme-dijo Deuce hablando con Cleo

-tan pronto?-pregunto ella con un puchero infantil

-le dije a papa que lo veria alla, creo que saldre temprano, cenamos hoy?

-si!-dijo ella entusiasmada-

-te mando mensajes entonces-

-ya escarmentaste verdad?-sonrio con malicia Cleo

Deuce hizo lo propio

-si amor pero no me digas que la reconciliacion no estuvo buena!

-baby!-le pego ella juguetona

-ahorrense los comentarios!-dije yo como tomate sonrojado

-eres una santurrona, te acompaño a la camioneta-sugirio nuestra capitana levantandose

Su chico tomo su mano, se despidio de nosotros, Le encargo su novia a Thad que la llevara a casa ya que todos aun teniamos examenes, solo el habia excentado las 3 materias que teniamos ese dia

-.- que suertudote!

Cleo lo acompaño hasta su preciosa lobo, dandole su dosis apasionada de besos intensos

-portate bien-le pedia el en sus labios

-yo siempre me porto bien-contesto ella mordiendo a su chico de manera sexy-

-me gustaria esperarte, bebe-confeso el abrazandola y pegandola mas a su cuerpo, acariciandola con propiedad

*-* waaaaa! Mueroooo!

-si no vas,le daran el triunfo a Radames por default-le miro su chica acariciandole-y te empatara con 3 ganados, debes ir

-all right-suspiro el-te llamo mas tarde entonces

-es un hecho!-sonrio Cleo dandole un pequeño beso

El griego subio a su camioneta y al momento de arrancar, el vehiculo se nego

-que raro!-dijo Deuce intentandolo de nuevo

-que pasa?-pregunto mi amiga extrañada, la lobo era practicamente nuevecita

-no quiere arrancar-decia El tratando una vez mas-

-y ahora?-

-no lo se

-tiene gasolina?

-tanque lleno, tendre que pedir un taxi

-tardaras mas, amor!

-ya lo se

En eso el timbre sono

-debes ir al examen-sugirio Deuce-

-hay 10 minutos de tolerancia, quiero ver en que te vas

-descuida, si no, caminare y conseguire el taxi

-pero..

En eso, el Mercedes de Ram se apeaba a un lado

-es mi papi!-decia ella feliz

-te regañara si te ve aqui

-papi!-le recibia la chica sin oir a su marido, el cual se bajo de su vehiculo

-problemas?-pregunto el faraon con su niña en brazos

-si señor, la camioneta no quiere arrancar, conseguire un taxi para irme

-olvidalo,...Cleo, entregale esto a Buena Sangre-dandole un sobre amarillo a su hija-es la informacion que queria

-si papito

-te llevare al club yo mismo, anda que se hace tarde

Cleo asintio a su chico como diciendo "aprovecha!" Y obedecio

El padre de su novia entro al auto y Deuce ocupo el asiento del copiloto, ambos iban muy callados

-gracias por llevarme-dijo el griego algo cohibido

-de nada-sonrio el faraon

El elegante Mercedez le recordaba mucho al de su madre que tecnicamente le prohibia tocarlo, Poseidon era muy distinto en cuestion de autos, el preferia los deportivos y siempre podia pedirselos, su padre jamas le negaba nada

-he estado pensando-dijo Ram muy serio, el chico le miro atentamente -que deberiamos hacer una fiesta, para anunciar tu compromiso con Cleo

Deuce sintio una sacudida extrema

Habia oido bien?

Su suegro estaba de acuerdo?

El solo contesto nervioso

-ah..si...claro

-te parece este mismo mes o sera algo apresurado

-la verdad, yo-

-o no deseas casarte con mi hija?-le miro furioso el faraon

-claro que si!-dijo Deuce alzando la voz-por supuesto! Es solo que las fechas y eso, apenas que lo hable con Cleo

Ram lo medito

-tienes razon, creo que el proximo mes seria mejor, antes de entrar a clases, una elegante recepcion para anunciar su compromiso por todo lo alto

Deuce sonrio, eso si que era digno de festejarse! Ram al fin, lo habia aceptado

Llegaron al club en donde estaba esperandolos ya Poseidon, Cleo le habia llamado para avisarle que la camioneta de su chico no habia querido arrancar, y que su padre lo iba a llevar al club

-que paso?-pregunto el dios que traia una playera Polo,jeans y tenis de marca bastante juveniles, usaba lentes oscuros lo que le daba un gran parecido con su hijo

-se me descompuso la camioneta-dijo el

-que mal, sabes, esas cosas llevan gasolina-dijo con sarcasmo el dios

-tiene el tanque lleno, sabelotodo-le regaño su hijo-no se que paso

-ya llame para que fueran por ella-dijo Poseidon-ve a prepararte ahora

-de acuerdo, gracias por traerme Nile

-dime Ram-pidio el faraon

-ok, Ram-rectifico Deuce cada vez mas extrañado yendo al club

Su padre tambien lo miraba sonriendo

-Ram?-

-que puedo decir, no voy a ir en contra de todos, Cleo lo ama y creo que es hora de que el mundo lo sepa, que algun dia seran marido y mujer

-si supieras-dijo Poseidon por lo bajo

-como?

-este, nada, anda, vayamos adentro

El siguiente encuentro era lanzamiento de jabalina, y nuestro amigo llego tiempo a tomar su lugar, Radames lo miraba con cara de incredulidad

quien mas de aqui cree que este tipo tuvo algo que ver con la camioneta de Deuce?

O/ yo si!

Ya que hizo cara de "aaagh" mientras el griego tomaba la jabalina, los jueces le dieron la orden a el hombre primero que lanzara, logrando un magnifico tiro, Radames sera odioso pero era un gran deportista, los jueces y las personas le aplaudieron y el que siguio fue Deuce que el muy tonto de su rival paso y le pego en el hombro provocandole, el novio de Cleo solo lo miro con muy pocas pulgas, creo que el muy idiota queria hacerle perder de nuevo los lentes, mas el chico solo se los colocaba de nuevo levantandoselos en una seña obscena, jajajaja! Bien hecho!

Deuce tomo la jabalina, agarro impulso y lanzo muchisimo mas lejos el artefacto, haciendolo caer muuuchos metros mas lejano que su contendiente que gritaba furioso

-no se vale! Es hijo de un Dios! Bien puede estarle ayudando

-que?-preguntaba el con burla-estas bromeando verdad? No vas a sacar eso de defensa!-

-puede que estes haciendo trampa!

-los jueces estan aqui, ellos deciden si hago trampa o no, hazte un favor amiguito, no te humilles mas- sonrio El griego con burla, alejandose de su rival que estaba que echaba lumbre por la boca!

-buen tiro, niño-le sonreia mi papito, felicitandole

-gracias Al, en donde esta mi padre? Pense que estaria aqui-reclamo Deuce

-le llamaron por lo de tu camioneta, esta atendiendo la llamada

-paso algo malo?-pregunto nuestro amigo masajeando su muñeca izquierda

-no lo se, pero tu deberias ir por tu arco, la competencia empieza en 10 minutos

-dile que me vea alla-pidio Deuce yendo por su equipo

**BIEN BIEN, OTROS 20 Y SUBO EL QUE SIGUE**

**XD**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE****DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	8. Chapter 8

El travieso Dios estaba paseandose entre los pasillos con el iphone en el oido y hablando

-esta seguro?-preguntaba Poseidon extrañado, mientras mi papi se acercaba junto con Ramses

-hey!-le hablo

El dios solo les hizo una seña de que lo esperaran

-de acuerdo, en ese caso, hazme el favor de tomarle fotos, y mandalas a mi correo, respecto al vehiculo, llevalo al deshuesadero, las pertenencias de mi hijo, llevalas a mi casa, adios

Sus compañeros lo veian intrigados

-pasa algo?-pregunto Papá

-la camioneta de Deuce, esta extrañamente derretida por dentro

-como?-preguntaron ambos

-lo que oyeron, esto no me gusta, me parece mas bien sabotaje

-Radames y Talbot jamas abandonaron el lugar

-nadie esta acusando a tu amiguito!-le reclamo Poseidon a papá

-yo no defiendo a Jack- dijo papi molesto- solo te digo lo que paso

-tecnicamente me estas diciendo "no los acuses, ellos no fueron"

-tienes mas enemigos y hasta Deuce los tiene, solo te digo lo que se, exagerado!-

-mejor no digas nada-dijo Poseidon molesto

Papa prefirio ya no discutir y termino la conversacion con un pfffffff! Que significa: para mi mama un "tu ganas" y para el resto del mundo "me vale lo que opines!"

-lo importante es que Deuce este bien- interrumpio Ramses-ya nos ocuparemos de eso

-es lo mejor, vayamos a verlo-sugirio Poseidon

-dijo que te esperaba en el campo de tiro-completo papá-y lo vi dolerse de su mano

-la izquierda?-pregunto Poseidon preocupado

-si

-lo imaginaba, vamos!

Los tres hombres fueron hacia el lugar pero el dios se adelanto para saber de su hijo, Jack estaba muy sospechoso hablando por telefono, que al verlo llegar, se alejo con prisas, Poseidon le siguio con la vista y entro donde el griego estaba alistandose para la proxima prueba, tenia su iphone en el hombro, hablando con alguien mientras se ponia una venda en la muñeca

-que te paso?-pregunto su padre

-una ligera lastimadura-contesto el y volvio a su conversacion-amor, llego Poseidon, te llamo mas tarde, yo tambien te amo, bye

Y colgo mientras su padre revisaba su muñeca

-estoy bien-dijo Deuce

El Dios toco un tendon que hizo brincar a su hijo de dolor

-con que bien, eh?

-eso dolio!-reclamo

-si es muy intenso podemos ir al dr.

-no! No exageres, solo ayudame a vendarme y listo

Poseidon lo hizo mirando a su retoño de vez en cuando

-viste a alguien extraño en el estacionamiento de tu escuela?-le pregunto

-no-

-de veras?

-si, asi es, todo estaba normal, porque lo preguntas?

-por nada-dijo su padre colocandole el guante de proteccion de todos los arqueros-anda, ya esta listo, ve

-me prestas tu auto mas tarde? Cenare con Cleo-

El dios asintio, no queria aun preocupar a su hijo acerca de su camioneta, salio detras de el hacia el campo de tiro, Radames estaba ya ahí esperandolo, el tamaño de su arco era impresionante, el del chico era uno normal, asi que el tonto se vanaglorio de su reciente adquisicion

-como se ve que eres novato!tu arco es sumamente ridiculo-

-di lo que quieras-sonrio Deuce-es mas, dejare que seas el primero en disparar

-por supuesto que lo sere-dijo petulante el tipo

Ay, ay!me cae gordo!

Radames preparo su disparo, tenian que lanzar 3 tiros, el primero de ellos pego directo en el centro, de la diana armo de nuevo, tenso la cuerda y solto el segundo que quedo a un ladito de la primera flecha, lo hizo una tercera vez y solto el tiro que pego a lado del centro haciendo mover las 3 flechas

Un "ooh" salio de la concurrencia

Poseidon se movia nervioso

-maldito idiota, es bueno- decia por lo bajo

-tranquilo, confia en mi-le consolaba su hijo

-no podras contra eso-

-eso no es confiar en mi

-eso es ser realista-le respondio el dios-anda, tu turno, toma

Y le entregaba su arco

-no lo necesito-

Apenas iba a alegar cuando Deuce se colocaba el brazalete de Maddie, ese mismo que al accionarlo, aparecia un precioso arco dorado, regalo del mismisimo Dios Hefesto, la muchedumbre lo miraba admirado, hasta para su mismo padre habia sido una gran sorpresa verlo, el griego se coloco en la linea de tiro, cargo el arma, tenso la cuerda, sintio una leve punzada de dolor en su muñeca,y lanzo la flecha que se clavo limpiamente en el centro, ganandose los aplausos de todos, volvio a colocar el segundo tiro, con total sangre fria media su disparo, nada ni nadie se movia, disparo y la flecha se clavo justo en el mismo sitio que la anterior, los vitores no se hicieron esperar, un juez fue a medir y dijo a todo pulmon:

-tiene la misma medida! Si este tiro no lo mejora, quedaran empatados

Obviamente ambos hombres hicieron una mueca de descontento, nuestro amigo tenia que mejorar el tiro o iba a concederle un empate a su peor rival

Y eso nunca!

Asi que armo de nuevo, apunto, fijo su vista, un ligero viento soplo, el chico espero que pasara y tenso con fuerza el arco sacando con tal velocidad que nadie vio la trayectoria de la flecha, solo veian las dos, partidas a la mitad y la tercera justo en el blanco, los socios al unisono corearon el hermoso tiro aplaudiendole a rabiar, habia superado a Radames por mucho!

Poseidon definitivamente estaba mas que orgulloso! mi padre se acerco a ellos

-vaya tiro!-le alago

-gracias- sonreia Deuce

-quien te enseño a tirar asi?-preguntaba Ram

-mi madre me instruyo en arqueria desde niño

-muchas madres les enseñan a sus hijos a hacer galletas, pero Maddie le puso un arco en las manos, se lleva el premio a la madre frikie-bromeo Poseidon

-ni te quejes que bien que te gusta!

Radames solo lo veia desde lejos, ese niño estaba realmente humillandolo delante de toda la sociedad, tenia ya que detenerlo

La siguiente y ultima competencia del dia, era de esgrima, Poseidon en cierta manera se sentia confiado ya que su propio hijo lo habia enfrentado antes y sabia por experiencia, que era un fantastico esgrimista, asi que se dirigieron al salon de practicas, Thad ya habia llegado y le ayudaba a su lider que antes de seguir, habia pedido una bolsa de hielo para su muñeca lastimada, su amigo le ayudaba para no alarmar a Poseidon

-esta inflamada-decia Thad mirandola

-ya lo se, me duele

-quieres algo para el dolor?

-no, estare bien, ya es la ultima prueba del dia y podre ir a casa a tomar algo

-ya llevas 5!-decia Thad orgulloso

-y pienso completar las 9...es la oportunidad perfecta para vengarme de el y no la pienso desaprovechar

10 minutos despues, Deuce ya tenia el sable en sus manos y Radames estaba ya preparado, le colocaron una especie de arnes a la cintura, muy comun en el esgrima y saludaron a su rival con respeto, El hombre mayor comenzo el ataque, Deuce paro el golpe que era muy poderoso, el griego contra ataco, mas su rival era muy fuerte, Thad llego a sentarse con los demas, y el Dios pregunto

-esta muy inflamada?

-eh...-titubeo mi primo-que cosa?

Poseidon le miro con ojos de -_- bitch, please!

-la muñeca de mi hijo! Acaso creen que no lo notaria?

-el no quiere preocuparlo

-si pero

En eso,el publico gritaba un "aah!" El padre de Deuce volteo, su hijo habia sido desarmado y le daban el punto a Radames

-no pudo contener el golpe-decia Ram preocupado

-esta es una de las pruebas favoritas de Radames-completo papa-nadie a podido vencerlo

-Deuce lo hara- y levantandose grito-vamos hijo! Se que puedes hacerlo, partele su…

Ram y Papá evitaron que terminara su frase!

El griego volvio a tomar su sable, y aunque le dolia, cambio de mano y de posicion, su madre le habia enseñado a ser ambidiestro, se coloco en cuarta y comenzo de nuevo la pelea, cruzando acero con el tipo que no esperaba este cambio de estrategia, combino 4 golpes de sable y agilmente tocaba un costado en el cuerpo de su rival que le costo el segundo round, la gente volvia a animarse, el joven campeon habia vuelto ya, Radames estaba que trinaba de coraje, se colocaba de nuevo en posicion y antes de que Deuce lo hiciera, le solto un sablazo en la muñeca lastimada haciendo que soltara su arma

-oye!-grito el chico furioso

-apurate!-le respondio Radames groseramente

-si vuelves a hacer eso, seras descalificado-regañaba el juez

pero ya Radames actuaba sin pensar, la ira lo estaba dominando, Deuce volvio a su lugar, con la muñeca punzandole, pero tenia que ganar esa contienda,oyo el aviso y arremetio contra su rival que detenia sus golpes, el otro contraataco pero tenia delante de si a un excelente contrincante que no dejaba que le volviera a tocar o iba a perder el duelo, el sonido de los sables entrechocando,era lo unico que se escuchaba, todo mundo estaba espectante, hasta Poseidon estaba callado! Y miren que eso esta en chino

De pronto, Deuce vislumbro una posibilidad, su enemigo mostraba un agujero en su defensa, contra ataco con gracia, 2, 3 golpes y tiro directo al centro del pecho, el ataque perfecto, el juez le concedio la gloria, Radames no lo podia creer

Todo mundo festejaba el triunfo,el chico se quitaba la careta y sonreia con desprecio, habia vencido a su rival en su mejor competencia

Jack solo movia la cabeza furioso, habia que detener a ese mocoso lo antes posible!

Esa noche, Cleo habia salido a cenar en un elegante restaurant con su novio como se lo habia prometido, ella estaba furiosa al ver la mano de su chico lastimada, la cual acariciaba con dulzura

-es un imbecil!-reclamaba con ira

-descuida bebe, ya me siento mejor-sonreia el

-pero Deucey! Yo no quiero verte asi

-ya mañana es el ultimo dia, ganare y asi nos libraremos de ese tonto

-ojala y se largue a Africa y se lo coma una anaconda, aunque asi como es, la pobre vibora es la que se puede morir!-

El griego sonrio

-ya olvidate de el, y hablemos de cosas mas agradables-dijo el chico-no te habia dicho lo que tu padre me pidio

Cleo le miro intrigada

-el quiere que pongamos fecha, para anunciar nuestro compromiso ante toda la sociedad

Mi amiga pego un mega grito emocionada, que toda la gente del restaurant les miro asombrada

-que?-preguntaba feliz gritando-dimelo otra vez despacio!

-bebe-dijo el griego apenado por las miradas

-repitelo!-mando ella

-ok! Quiere hacernos una fiesta de compromiso dentro de un mes

Ella volvio a gritar y abrazo a Deuce mega feliz

-no puedo creerlo! Realmente no puedo creerlo! Al fin te acepto!

-si, eso creo-sonreia el griego al ver a su chica tan emocionada-le dije que lo discutiera contigo, tu eres la que mandas

-ay si! Sera increible, una gran fiesta en el cesar palace! O no! Mejor el Royal, sera maravilloso! Con temas griegos y egipcios, mezclando nuestras culturas, dios! Sera fantastico, no puedo creerlo, es la mejor noticia de todas, ay mi amor! Estoy tan feliz

Y se abalanzo sobre el, besandolo con pasion importandole poco que hubiese gente mirandoles, Deuce tambien se sentia dichoso, era un buen inicio de la tan prometida boda fastuosa que su niña deseaba y que uniria sus vidas para siempre

-te amo Deuce!-le confesaba ella sentada en las piernas de su novio

-yo tambien te amo, bebe-le acariciaba feliz, mirandola endiosado y volviendola a besar

Estos dos les vale si hay publico!

Mientras tanto, Maddie miraba las fotos de la camioneta de Deuce en su laptop, Poseidon se las habia mandado

-no puedo creerlo-decia asombrada

-tienes idea de quien pudo haber sido?-preguntaba por skype el dios desde su casa

-no, pero que cosa pudo derretir el motor? Y sin haber dañado la unidad por fuera?

-eso, es lo que tengo que averiguar si tu amiguita la cabecita rodante me deja ver los videos de su escuela

-se llama Buena sangre-le regaño Maddie

-da igual, nos caemos mal

-raro en ti, es una mujer

-no me gustan las mujeres que vienen por secciones

Maddie sonrio

-te agradezco que me hayas mandado las fotos, creo que vigilare mas mis autos, tendre que comprarle otra camioneta a Deuce-informo Maddie

-dejalo, yo lo hare

-seguro?

-se llevo mi auto a su cita,e n cuanto gane las competencias, le llevare a una agencia a que escoja el que quiera-

-eres un padre muy consentidor-sonrio ella apoyando su mano en su carita y mirando al hombre en la camara

Poseidon sonrio algo cohibido de su belleza

-Deuce a sido el unico de mis hijos que he disfrutado

-lo se, pero porque lo haces?-pregunto ella

-porque es un gran chico, porque lo amo, y porque es muy especial

-si que lo es-dijo orgullosa la dama

-y porque viene de ti-completo Poseidon mirandola

Fue el turno de ella de sonrojarse, era muy buena idea de la tecnologia eso de poder comunicarse por medio de una computadora, asi Poseidon no podia notar lo nerviosa que la ponia

*o* uuuuuy!

-aun con todo lo que me odias?-pregunto ella

-no te odio-le regreso el-me sacas de quisio que es diferente

-y tu a mi

-en algo estamos de acuerdo

-al fin-sonrio ella, Poseidon hizo lo mismo, se veia realmente muy atractivo-esa noche que viniste a casa..

-si?-pregunto el

-yo no habia invitado a Talbot a cenar, llego de improviso

Poseidon sonrio

-porque me lo dices?

-solo queria que lo supieras-dijo Maddie-no debiste de haberte ido

-querias que me quedara?

La dama se movio nerviosa

-tienes una gran conversacion y siempre he disfrutado de ella, ademas, debemos llevarnos bien por Deuce-

Poseidon rio coqueto

-asi es...solo por el, bueno, ya que Talbot nos saboteo la cena que te parece si te invi...

Mas en ese momento, Demeter entro a la casa del dios lo que lo hizo interrumpir su propuesta, ella le sonrio, y se acerco a besarle intensamente frente a la camara y obviii Maddie vio todo el "show" sintiendo su alma de hierro al ver como la otra chica besaba a Poseidon con pasion

-te espero en la cama-le dijo seductoramente, el hombre solo la miro asi o.o, ya que Demeter estaba realmente bella esa noche-

a quien le dan pan que llore!

Maddie resoplo furiosa diciendo

-debo irme, gracias por las fotos, adios

Y cerro su sesion de skype, golpeando furiosa el escritorio

-como la odio!-decia sumamente celosa

**MUY BIEN! USTEDES SI QUE SABEN ROMPER RECORDS**

**PERO HAGAMOS UNO MAS A VER SI LO SUPERAN**

**XD**

**20 COMENTS Y SUBO!**

**PREGUNTA:**

**COMO SERIA LA CITA IDEAL ENTRE MADDIE Y POSEIDON?**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	9. Chapter 9

Al dia siguiente, Poseidon habia ido por Deuce a su casa, El mayordomo le habia hecho pasar, se quito los lentes de sol esperando a su hijo, Maddie bajaba las escaleras del segundo piso, se veia realmente bella, llevaba su portafolios de trabajo y paso a lado de el sin darle los buenos dias, solo le dijo:

-ahora baja, y no lo traigas tarde por favor

Y cerro la puerta con un fuertisimo golpe, Poseidon solo suspiro molesto, una cosa era segura, Maddie y el, jamas iban a poder llevarse bien mientras Jack y Demeter estuvieran de por medio

Cleo mientras tanto, me llamaba a mi, a Clawdeen, a Frankie, a Lagoona y a Abbey, todas enlazadas en la misma conversacion

-sabes, nos vamos a ver ahorita en clases-decia mi cuñadita

-los chicos no iran-informaba Cleo, todos estaran en el club apoyando a Deuce, y yo sugiero, que hagamos lo mismo

-ir al club?-preguntaba Lagoona nerviosa-pero solo es para hombres!

-y? Podemos vestirnos como chicos y escabullirnos, escuche que Thad les decia a los demas que hoy habra mas gente porque los hijos de los socios entraran gratis con sus invitados

-con pases-informo Clawdeen-sin ellos como entraremos?

-ya buscaremos la manera! Necesito ir a ver a Deuce, esta lastimado y en verdad quiero estar con el, es el ultimo dia de competencias y si no van conmigo de todas maneras ire sola!-sentencio Cleo

-bueno-tartamudee yo- papa es el lider del club, y si me descubren ahi

-pues entonces quedate, solo les informo que ire-dijo nuestra capitana decidida

(.-.) Que chica!

-sera mejor que vayamos con ella-sugirio Frankie-no podemos dejarla sola

-porrr mi de acuerrrdo! Suena diverrtido-dijo Abbey feliz

-vale-acepto Clawdeen-necesitaremos gorras para poder ocultar nuestro cabello

-yo asaltare el closet de Deuce en casa de Poseidon, tengo llave y ahí podemos usar su ropa, asi que las veo en casa de mi suegro en 30 minutos, todas usen jeans y tenis!-

Todas acordamos que si, eso iba a ser muy emocionante!

Llegamos al edificio de Poseidon, subimos al precioso penthouse, jamas habiamos estado antes ahí, solo lo conociamos por fuera, asi que cuando Cleo nos abrio la puerta y vimos la super casa que se botaba el papa de Deuce miramos todo con cara de :O

-esta preciosa!-decia Lagoona maravillada viendolo todo

-si que sabe vivir bien tu suegrito!

-esta incrrreible!

-es obvio, se tardaron demasiado-nos regañaba Cleo

-tuve que pasar por todas-dije yo-ademas, le menti a mi mami le dije que iria a la escuela y no es asi

-es por una noble causa, vengan, es por aca

Todas le seguimos cuando Demeter salio extrañada de que hubiese gente ahí, traia puesta solo una camisa de hombre, obvio de Poseidon

-Cleo?

-rayos!-dijo nuestra amiga con cara de :s

-que haces aqui? no deberias estar en la escuela?-pregunto ella mirandonos

-no tengo porque contestarte a eso-dijo cruzandose de brazos-esta casa es de Deucey y puedo venir cuando quiera!

Demeter sonrio amable

-claro que lo es, solo pense que necesitabas ayuda

-no gracias!-respondio altiva-vengan chicas

Y nos dirigimos hacia la habitacion de Deuce

Una hermosa y espaciosa recamara nos saludo con una mega pantalla frente a la cama king size que dominaba parte de la habitacion que estaba decorada con exquisito gusto

-este lugar es lindo-sonrio Frankie

-miren que vista!-dije yo asomandome por las ventanas

Cleo se dirigio al closet y vimos que era mega enorme y que contenia ropa de hombre y mujer en ella, zapatillas a morir y bolsas costosisimas, todas nos vimos una a la otra, sin decir nada, Clawdeen fue la que dijo mordazmente

-tu novio usa Channel tambien?

Cleo la miro sonriendo

-no seas tonta, esta parte es mia, Poseidon me regalo todo lo que ven

-en serio?-dije yo con mis amigas acercandonos, todo era un sueño

-de que talla son estos?-pregunto Abbey tomando unas bellisimas zapatillas

-del 3

-yo soy del 4! Hare que me entren!-dijo probandoselas

-no venimos a eso!-reclamo Cleo

-por dios! La Manolo Blanik que deseaba-dijo Clawdeen mirando una preciosa bolsa

-llevatela -dijo nuestra capitana con una sonrisa

-aah no puedo aceptarla, es costosisima!-le dijo mi cuñis sacando ya las cosas de su propia bolsa y metiendolas a la que le acababan de regalar-pero ya que insistes!

-este vestido es precioso!-decia Frankie probandose uno

-hey!luego vendremos a eso, ahora, enfoquense a lo que nos trajo hasta aqui

Cleo entro a la parte que le correspondia a su novio y saco un apartado en donde estaban sus gorras y lentes, tomo varias de marca, algunas camisetas y unos brazaletes muy darkies

-ponganse esto-mando-y apurense

-prometes hacer una pijamada aqui?-pregunto Lagoona

Cleo rodo los ojos

-si! Pero apurense,vamos!

Todas comenzamos a cambiarnos, mientras Cleo iba hacia el tocador, Clawdeen noto que ese tenia cosas de Deuce como de nuestra amiga, asi que se acerco diciendole

-cuantas noches a la semana pasas aqui?

Ella sonrio, sabia que no podia ocultarle nada a Clawdeen, era demasiado astuta

-los viernes o los sabados-

-lo imagine

-no digas nada

-descuida, tienen demasiada laca en la cabeza para darse cuenta-contesto Clawdeen agarrando su cabello y metiendolo bajo la gorra, mirandose al espejo, se coloco unos lentes de gota ancha, parecia un atractivo chico

-te ves guapo, Saldria contigo-bromeo Cleo

-lo se!-sonrio Clawdeen

-ahora el toque final-dijo la egipcia rociando perfume a mi cuñis-

-oye!

-perfume de mi amor

-aaaah genial, si Thad me huele va a creer que estuve con otro!

-si, uno con gustos mejores en cuestion de perfumes, el que usa el es terrible!

-oye!-

-niegalo!

-no..tienes razon,no me gusta el perfume de Thad

Y asi nos rocio a todas, algunas tuvimos problemas en agarrarnos el cabello, ya que tenemos una melena de Leon, cuando Demeter se asomo a la habitacion diciendo

-quieres que te ayude?

Frankie le sonrio diciendole

-me encantaria!

La chica le sonrio tomando su cabello, Cleo solo le volteaba la mirada molesta, pero Demeter super mona, nos ayudo a todas a disfrazarnos, Yo parecia un enano de circo rapero,la camiseta me hacia ver como la hermana adoptada de Alvin y las ardillas y mas por la vocecita que me boto, Cleo se vistio con una playera roja de Deuce aunado con un chaleco a rayas grises encima, ya que tenia que tapar su enooorme busto, se colocaba la gorra y nos dijo

-listo, vamonos!-

Asi lo hicimos,Frankie y Abbey se vinieron conmigo, mientras Clawdeen y Lagoona se fueron con Cleo,llegamos al club, estacionamos algo lejos, y bajamos, nos sentiamos realmente nerviosas

-y ahorrrra?-pregunto Abbey

-pues...podemos entrar por la cocina-sugirio Cleo

-y donde esta eso?-pregunto Clawdeen

-yo que se!jamas he venido

-aaah, no sirves ni para sacar un perro a pasear De Nile-reclamo mi cuñis-vengan, vayamos por atras

Rodeamos el enorme lugar y justo en ese instante, estaban descargando unas cajas con sodas que estaban metiendo a la cocina, la hermana de mi novio sonrio y dijo:

-hagan lo que haga yo!

Y decidida camino hacia el lugar ajustandose la gorra y los lentes, caminando encorvada

-Clawdeen!-le grito Cleo asustada

Ella tomo una de las cajas que estaban en el suelo, la alzo con fuerza y entro detras de un chico que descargaba, todas nos quedamos asi

o.o

Habia logrado pasar!

Cleo suspiro decidida e hizo lo mismo aunque ella si batallo un poco en cargar al igual que las demas, preocupacion miiil! Esas cajas pesaban mas que yo, entraron todas dejandome al ultimo, asi que me cale la gorrita hacia atras, camine como chico rapero y agarre dos tristes botellas de refresco!

Aceptemoslo! Una caja no iba a cargar!

Asi que entre dignamente con mis dos botellitas de 2 litros en los brazos y segui a mis amigas

-buen trabajo Lala-me sonrio Frankie divertida

-me muero si cargo una caja!-dije nerviosa-ademas de.. Mi papa!-grite yo escondiendome y mis amigas hicieron lo propio, papito venia con Poseidon por el pasillo

-eso si que fue tonto!-le regañaba mi vampirito

-Y que esperabas que hiciera? Ella se veia muy bien

-no podias controlar tus hormonas? La regaste de forma descomunal!-

-ya lo arreglare, ahora vamos al hipico, debo elegir un buen caballo para mi hijo, no te parecio soberbio como gano en el ajedrez?-sonreia orgulloso el dios

-lo comico fue la rabieta de Radames! Nada mas le falto tirarse al piso, jejejeje

Y ambos se alejaron riendo

-ay no! Deuce ya paso otra prueba-decia Cleo con pesadez

-fue de Ajedrez, no es gran cosa, debemos ir al hipico

-por donde estarrra?-se preguntaba Abbey

-debi preguntarle a papa!

Claro que me llovieron sapes!

-tonta! En que rayos piensas!-me regaño Cleo

-no puede saber que estamos aqui!-decia Lagoona

-ay, ok, perdon-dije en un pucherito :c

-ahi hay un chico, veamos si el sabe - contesto Frankie decidida caminando hacia el joven

-hey, chavo, y el hipico?-pregunto tratando de hacer la voz de Holt

-es por alla, doblando aquel edificio-

-gracias!-dijo Frankie en un rapero-saludo XD asi todo completo y hacia alla corrimos todas

-despues de esto, prometanme un dia completo de compras!-pedi yo

-eso es seguro, vamos!-

El hipico estaba en el lado este del lugar, ahí se encontraban las caballerizas y los obstaculos que los caballitos iban a tener en la competencia ecuestre, ibamos por un pasillo cuando vimos que los chicos venian caminando del otro lado.

**UN POCO TARDIO ESTE RETO PERO AQUÍ ESTA**

**REY ES UNA AUTORA QUE LE GUSTA MUCHO IR DESARROLLANDO LAS RELACIONES ENTRE LOS PERSONAJES**

**NO SE VAN A BESAR ASI PORQUE SI, REY LO EXPLICO EN EL FIC PASADO, ELLOS TIENEN QUE ARREGLAR SUS PROBLEMAS, ENCERRAR SUS DEMONIOS Y ACEPTAR LO QUE SIENTEN**

**Y ESO NO SE HACE TAN FACIL**

**ASI QUE NO COMAN ANSIAS CON RESPECTO A ESTA PAREJA**

**MI NOVIA TIENE UN GRAN TALENTO Y CUANDO LLEGUE EL MOMENTO,CREANME, LES PARECERA PERFECTO**

**PUEDEN LLEGAR A 20 MAS?**

**O YA SE CANSARON?**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	10. Chapter 10

Nos quedamos asi

:s

Clawdeen solo bajo mas su gorra diciendo

-solo caminen sin verlos

Mas Cleo se quedo en shock al ver a su novio megaaaaa guapo!

Traia el uniforme tipico de las competencias ecuestres, iba todo de negro, botas de montar a juego y con la chaqueta roja, sumamente material violable :k! Y mas porque la parte trasera de los pantalones, los rellenaba de manera soberrrrrrbia

Ejem, perdona Clawd! :p

Que Clawdeen tuvo que jalar a la chica para que no nos delatara y aunque pasaron por un lado de nosotros ni nos pelaron, solo Deuce dio un grito de "hey!" Mientras nosotras caminabamos mas de prisa

-que pasa men?-pregunto mi lobito

-alguien me pellizco-dijo tocando su linda pompi

-como?

-Safo-se defendio Gil

-safo!-secundo Holt

-safo!-dijo Heath- estoy mas bueno yo

-es en serio!-recalco Deuce-alguno de los que van alla me pellizco-

-les gustaste a esos niños-sonrio Thad

Deuce se quedo con cara de

:s ggggghhhh!

Mientras Clawdeen miraba a Cleo asi:

-no pude evitarlo!-dijo sonriendo la egipcia

Los chicos llegaron con Poseidon y mi papa quienes estaban viendo los caballos , todos eran de raza muy fina, y demasiado bellos

-alla viene tu hijo-

-todo bien?-pregunto el dios

-si-

-a Deuce lo pellizcaron unos niños ahorita!-se rio Holt-

-como?-preguntaron ambos hombres

-unos niños que iban pasando-dijo Gil riendo-se aprovecharon del trasero de aca mi amigo-

-les gustaste!-sonrio mi padre

-que horror!

-hijo, diles a la proxima que para eso son, pero se piden-bromeo Poseidon con sarcasmo

-oye no!-se enojo Deuce-que mi mujer se molesta!

-pero ella no esta aqui! Asi que deja que los demas mortales disfruten de tu linda dote

-claro que no!yo soy de ella-replico el

-propiedad exclusiva de Cleo-firmaba Heath en el aire en la parte trasera de su amigo como poniendole un cartelon, provocando las risas de todos, menos del griego

-pues aunque lo tomes a broma-se defendio

-bueno, ven aca, mira lo que te acabo de comprar

Nuestro amigo miraba a su papa extrañado

Un precioso alazan negro, brioso y divino se erguia majestuoso en su exclusiva caballeriza

-es muy bello!-dijo admirado Deuce

-y muy caro, es hijo unico de un gran caballo campeon ecuestre llamado Dranzer, solo tiene un descendiente y es este, que te parece?-

-hermoso...lo compraste?-

-me lo acaban de traer, sabes montar?-

-si, Maddie me enseño-dijo el

-pues adelante, pero espera-le jalo del hombro-tienes que ponerle nombre y no le pongas uno comun como, peluchin o bobby! Vale muchos millones de dolares

-te gusta el nombre de "Pegaso"?

Poseidon le solto enseguida

-me gusta, ya puedes montarlo

Deuce monto y el noble corcel obedecia al momento, se veia realmente gallardo

-es increible!-sonreia feliz

Poseidon le veia orgulloso, su hijo era todo lo que el siempre habia deseado en un descendiente

-debes ir a prepararte-dijo papa-Radames comenzara su recorrido en 5 minutos

-bien, los veo luego-

Y salio con su precioso caballito

-vayamos a las gradas -dijo el Dios

Nosotras ya estabamos sentadas en la parte mas alta para no ser descubiertas, la prueba ecuestre comenzo y Radames salio al campo con un caballo ruanes, pequeño pero fuerte, de color cafe claro, hacia un recorrido limpio, consistia en que el noble animal, hablo del caballo no del tipo, tenia que brincar los obstaculos sin tirarlos, cada uno costaba puntaje, al final, el hombre se llevo 250 puntos de 300, cosa que no le agrado e incluso fue a alegar con los jueces pero ellos no revocaron la puntuacion, asi que tuvo que conformarse con la que le dieron, Deuce salia ya hacia el campo en su lindo regalo

-que hermoso caballito!-dije yo admirada

-es precioso-secundo Frankie

-y quien ve al caballo si Deuce esta montandolo!-reclamaba Cleo admirando a su chico

-si vemos a tu novio, nos rrrregañas, asi que prrreferrrimos no decirrr nada

El griego fue a la linea de meta, espero la indicacion del juez y comenzo su recorrido, lo hacia con una gracia que mas de un socio estaba realmente impresionado de ver la forma en como se desenvolvia, era una perfecta sincronia entre jinete y caballo, saltaba los obstaculos con una facilidad increible y ademas, el fino animalito parecia disfrutar de la admiracion moviendo su bellisima cresta cual principe encantador como diciendonos

"Look at me! :3"

Deuce parecia que conocia a su nuevo regalo de años, se conectaron de inmediato y en el obstaculo mas grande, salto tan alto que le dieron los 300 puntos de inmediato, todos aplaudiamos felices, Deuce habia superado una vez mas a Radames

-lo logro!-gritaba Cleo orgullosa-

Poseidon tambien estaba rebosante de felicidad, solo abria los brazos como diciendo, ese es mi niño!

Deuce cabalgaba hacia sus amigos que gritaban felices cuando de pronto, el caballito encabrito, a el griego esto lo tomo por sorpresa, que cayo de su montura y el jamelgo con el, llevandose todo el peso del animal en un costado de su cuerpo, Cleo se levanto gritando "Deucey!"

sin poder contenerse,Poseidon de un salto brinco la pequeña barda que rodeaba el campo junto con mi papi y fue hacia el, Ram y los demas chicos hicieron lo propio, Deuce se dolia de un costado, su novia quiso bajar mas Clawdeen la detuvo

-espera!

-esta lastimado!-grito asustada

-el esta bien,miralo-

en efecto,el griego se levantaba ya adolorido pero bien

-te llevaremos a la enfermeria-decia su padre sosteniendolo

-estoy bien-decia el molesto

-aun asi deberias ir a que te revisaran-secundo Ram-el caballo te cayo encima

Ya habian levantado al pobre de Pegaso que veia a su nuevo amo con ojitos de u.u perdoon!Deuce lo acaricio diciendole cosas bonitas y el caballerango se lo llevo, Thad ayudaba a Poseidon a sostener al pobre griego que lo llevaban a la enfermeria

-vamos, oiremos como esta Deuce- sugirio Clawdeen y salimos todas tras de ella, obviamente con Cleo llorando

Poseidon le recosto en la cama de la enfermeria, el doctor lo examino enseguida haciendo sacar a todos menos a su padre, Las chicas y yo llegamos a la esquina del pasillo escuchando a los demas que comentaban el accidente

-el caballo se encabrito de la nada!

-si, estaba muy bien, como si algo lo hubiese lastimado

-donde esta Alucard?-pregunto Mi lobito

-no lo se, estaba aqui a lado mio-dijo Thad

-yo vi que fue hacia las caballerizas-informo Holt-quizas fue a ver al caballo de Deuce

Nosotras mientras tanto tratabamos de controlar a Cleo quien estaba llorando

-el esta bien-le abrazaba Frankie-se necesita mas que eso para detenerlo

-cayo horrible! Y todavia le cayo el caballo encima

-perrro estoy segurrra que nada le paso, toma-le dio Abbey un pañuelo-no llorrres mas, te asegurrro que solo fue el golpe

Mi amiga no se veia del todo convencida

10 minutos despues, el doctor salio:

-el chico esta bien, solo fue el golpe, no veo lesion ni fractura, de todas formas despues lo mandare a unos rayos x

-gracias doctor-dijo Ram y su hija tambien suspiraba aliviada, dentro del consultorio, Deuce se levantaba de el divan

-te sientes bien?-preguntaba Poseidon preocupado

-si, solo fue el golpe, me tomo por sorpresa que se encabritara de esa manera, pero no lo se, me paso algo extraño cuando cai

-que paso?

-crei escuchar a Cleo gritar

-a tu mujer?

-si...escuche su voz preocupada, creo que eso me hizo voltear y no recibir a Pegaso de frente-

-tuviste suerte de no romperte algo

-no soy tan fragil como piensas-sonrio Deuce-es mas, pasame tu celular-

El dios obedecio,su hijo marco super rapido esperando que su novia contestara

En el pasillo, el celu de Cleo sono, todas nos asustamos, ella decidida contesto:

-amor?

-hola bebe, como estas?-saludo su chico

Nuestra amiga por respuesta comenzo a llorar de nuevo

-que pasa Cleo?-pregunto el preocupado-porque lloras, bebe?

Ella por respuesta, cruzo el pasillo decidida, mientras nosotras le deciamos: Cleo!

Los chicos miraron a un delgado jovencito entrar a la enfermeria cerrando la puerta con fuerza

Deuce y Poseidon le miraron extrañados, ella se quito los lentes descubriendo su carita

-Cleo?-dijo el griego levantandose si hasta el dolor se le olvido!

Ella corrio a sus brazos besandole mientras que el la envolvia posesivamente, su padre sonreia mientras salia del lugar dandoles privacidad

**BIEN USTEDES SON UNAS FANS INCREIBLES**

**PENULTIMO CAPITULO**

**REY LLEG MAS TARDE SI LOGRAN 20 COMENTARIOS MAS ANTES DE LAS 11**

**POR MI PARTE ES TODO**

**ME DESPIDO**

**GRACIAS Y NOS VEMOS EL LUNES**

**SU AMIGO:**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	11. Chapter 11

-sabia que te habia escuchado!- sonreia el feliz-que haces aqui, traviesa?

-queria estar contigo-le contesto ella entre besos-me asuste al verte caer

-no me paso nada-le acariciaba el con dulzura-pero como entraste?

-larga historia,... Deucey, debes ir al hospital para que te revisen

-no me paso nada,amor...estoy bien, tu marido es mas fuerte de lo que crees...solo...una pregunta, tu me pellizcaste?

Cleo sonrio colgandose de su cuello

-no me pude contener, perdona!

-aah, thanks god!-dijo Deuce aliviado-yo crei que un chico se habia aprovechado de mi

Mi amiga rio mientras su novio volvia a besarla intensamente, quitandole la gorra y soltando su hermoso cabello negro

Quien mas quiere estar en su lugar? (.-.)/

Nosotras mientras tanto, nos alejabamos de los chicos, porque llegaban mas socios a preguntar por Deuce y Clawdeen dijo que deberiamos escondernos, Poseidon volvio a entrar a la enfermeria y su hijo estaba mega passion con su novia

-hey!ustedes dos,les echo agua?-

-ya con que nos hables es suficiente!-dijo Cleo furiosa por la interrupcion

-debes ir a la ultima competencia-le aviso su papa-

-ok, ahí voy,…nena,... debes esconderte de nuevo-

-ire con mis amigas, solo ten cuidado por favor-

-solo falta esta ultima competencia y se acabo, no te preocupes,por cierto...traes mi perfume?

-aja! Todas de hecho, te debo uno porque nos lo acabamos, ademas usamos tus gorras y tu ropa

-de acuerdo-sonrio el-eres la unica persona con perfume de hombre que me ha besado

Cleo volvia a ponerse la gorra y los lentes, volvio a besar a su novio y salio, Deuce le miraba embelesado

-se ve mas bella sin maquillaje-sonrio Poseidon

-definitivamente-le contesto su hijo mega enamorado-

Nuestra capitana nos alcanzo y salimos hacia el lugar que se iba a realizar la ultima prueba

Mi papito mientras tanto revisaba a Pegaso detenidamente, cerca de la pompita del caballito estaba enterrada una ligerisima aguja que papa saco lentamente, alguien la habia lanzado para tirar a Deuce

-quien pudo hacer esto?-se preguntaba mi guapo progenitor

Acariciaba el lomo de Pegaso y salio a buscar a su amigo

20 minutos despues, Ya estabamos en las gradas de la ultima competencia, pelea en estilo libre, ahora si como se dice, se iban a dar hasta con la cubeta! Radames estaba ya ahí, con un short, botas de boxeo y el torso desnudo, no estaba tan peor, al contrario estaba muy bien desarrolladito pero en cuanto hizo su aparicion el novio de mi amiga, nos recordo el porque Grecia es reconocida por su belleza corporal

Todas nos quedamos con cara de "waaaooo"! Ya que se llevaba de calle a Radames, traia sus lentes de contacto, y se podian ver sus ojos en todo su esplendor, eran tan bonitos, sus amigos le vitoreaban felices, Abbey se atrevio a decir

-que aforrrtunada errres Cleo! Tu novio esta bien bueno!

-oye!-reclamaba ella celosa

Deuce entro al ring y buscaba por todo el lugar hasta que Cleo le saludo con una mano, el chico sonrio y se dispuso a pelear

Poseidon estaba hablando con mi papa por lo bajo, y este le explicaba su descubrimiento, el dios del mar no tenia para nada buena cara! Radames subio al ring y se enfrento cara a cara contra Deuce que con sonrisa de burla dijo:

-te tengo exactamente en donde te queria!-

-tu a mi niñato?-se atrevio a reir el tipo

-hasta ahora, solo quise demostrarle a tus socios, que yo soy el mejor, pero aqui, es donde queria tenerte, frente a frente

-perfecto!-dijo Radames furioso

El juez dio el campanazo inicial y el griego le recibio con tremendo puñetazo que el hombre ni vio venir, todos gritamos felices al ver al tipejo caer cual saco de patatas!

Radames se repuso y se levanto enseguida furioso, Deuce estaba ya en posicion de pelea, Su rival se fue contra el pero nuestro amigo era bueno peleando y se escabullia o paraba los golpes sin problema, como era estilo libre, el kickboxing tambien aplicaba y el hombre tiraba una poderosa patada al costado de el novio de Cleo a sabiendas del golpe que se habia llevado, mas el aguanto la embestida y se la devolvio con suma rapidez que lo hizo trastabillar, siendo acompañado con un tremendo golpe en la nariz, Radames lo recibio con tremendo derrame de sangre a lo que yo dije

-ay no! Que horror!

-ay Lala! Volteate! No empieces ahorita-me regañaba Clawdeen-no te atrevas a desmayarte o te dejamos

-no no!-replique yo-si aguanto

La pelea continuaba encarnizadamente entre ambos, en donde el mayor se estaba llevando la peor parte, Deuce ya desde hacia mucho le traia ganas a Radames, recordaba las miradas obscenas que le habia dedicado a Cleo, cuando le pidio que le etiquetara una foto, los regalos, el entrometerse entre ellos, la salida a la opera con el, el beso que le habia robado en frente de su cara ! La ocasion que le habia servido de body guard, etc y a cada recuerdo, Deuce se desquitaba ferozmente, era suficiente, ese hombre tenia que dejar en paz a su mujer y esa era su ultima palabra!

El lugar entero apoyaba al griego, solo Talbot gritaba al otro mas con tanto escandalo sus animos eran casi nulos, en una de esas Radames libero sus poderes y convertia en cristal el lugar en donde segundos antes Deuce estaba parado, si no es porque se quito a tiempo, hubiese convertido en cristal su pie, esto enfurecio de tal forma al griego que solo respondio con mas brios su ataque, tenia que terminarlo antes de que ese imbecil le dañara, el tipo se avalanzo sobre el pero Deuce le recibio con tremendo golpe en el rostro y despues de ese otro mas! Y luego otro 3,4,5 ,hasta 6 golpes que hicieron tambalearse cual mono de nieve derretido a Radames que cayo seco en el ring, el juez declaro nockout y Deuce se erguia como el nuevo campeon de la sociedad, aun con su mano aun lastimada, había podido derrotar a su peor rival!

Toma mono! Y si quieras mas...nos avisas! Eeeeeeeeh!

Todos festejabamos felices mientras el griego se acercaba a su rival,hablandole muy despacio al oido

-yo he ganado, imbecil...ahora, tendras que largarte de la ciudad!-

El hombre respiraba con dificultad

-pero antes-continuo Deuce- vas a conocer mi pequeño secreto:... Cleo jamas estuvo en juego...porque ella es mia! Es mi esposa, nos casamos ya desde hace meses atras-

Radames lo veia asombrado

-asi que tecnicamente, yo te gane desde hace mucho, porque mientras tu le pedias la mano a Ram, yo la hice mi señora-sonreia con desprecio Deuce- jamas te metas con un semi-dios

Y sonriendo orgulloso, fue hacia su padre que lo abrazaba feliz y besandolo, Mi papa lo nombraba campeon absoluto de la sociedad y le entregaba la medalla y el trofeo que lo acreditaba como tal, con todos los socios del club rindiendole tributo al mismo tiempo en medio de su canto de guerra,el griego solo sonreia feliz hacia donde estaba su chica, besando su medalla y señalandola con su dedito en un mudo pero expresivo "para ti" mientras Cleo le mandaba un beso, muy orgullosa de el

Talbot sacaba a Radames ayudandolo, ya que no podia pararse bien despues de la tunda y la humillacion recibida, cuando este con furia decia

-quiero la cabeza de Deuce Y Cleo Gorgon!-

Jack solo sonreia con desprecio diciendole "las tendras"

Ese dia, festejamos en grande, Poseidon hizo una mega fiesta en su casa, nosotras fuimos a arreglarnos super deprisa al avisarle Deuce a Cleo que los chicos nos llamarian, asi que salimos del club corriendo y nuestros amigos comenzaron a llamarnos para invitarnos,asi que nos fuimos a nuestras casas, nos pusimos lindas y llegamos al penthouse de Poseidon asi

o:) ,

todas cosas monas!

Nadie sospecho nada, Deuce le regalo la medalla a su novia que no dejo de besarlo ni un instante esa noche, su padre ya lo habia aceptado y dentro de poco, podia gritarles a todos, que pronto seria la señora Gorgon, la fiesta estuvo mega buena, aunque Maddie fue invitada, no quiso ir, Demeter estuvo de anfitriona y no le gustaba estar en el mismo lugar que ella, Su hijo llego mas tarde a su casa, cosa que le sorprendio, penso que se quedaria con su padre, mas el queria contarle como le habia ido, despues de una buena platica, Deuce se quedaba profundamente dormido despues de un dia lleno de emociones, su madre le beso con dulzura, le arropo y salio de su habitacion sintiendo un gran orgullo por el hermoso hijo que tenia, justo al cerrar la puerta y dar la vuelta para ir a su habitacion, Poseidon estaba detras de ella

-idiota!-brinco Maddie-me asustaste

-lo lamento-sonrio el

-como entraste? Porque no llamaste?porque...

-shhhh-le callo el dios-ya me voy, solo vine a decirte algo

-y ahora que?-alzo la ceja Maddie con duda o esperando una de sus tantas bromas

Poseidon se acerco a su rostro, y le deposito un suave beso en su mejilla que duro unos minutos, todo el cuerpo de la dama se estremecio ante el contacto, y mas por las palabras que el susurro

-gracias por haberme dado un hijo

Maddie solo lo miro asombrada, Poseidon le sonrio y desaparecio en su torbellino de agua dejandola muy confundida,y cerrando los ojos, dijo muy despacio

-te amo...siempre te he amado...

Mas los fantasmas del pasado y las personas del presente, los separaban, solo estaba segura de algo. Poseidon y ella, jamas podrian estar juntos...

El amor siempre tendra enemigos que lo quieran destruir

Mas cuando es tan grande, siempre vence cualquier obstaculo

Yo estoy segura que Radames intentara lo imposible por destruir eso tan especial que une a Cleo y a Deuce

Mas siempre nos tendran a nosotros, sus amigos, para ayudarles a sobrepasar cualquier problema y ponerles a ambos la etiqueta de

"Amor inmortal"

Gracias por leerme! Un beso su amiga

Lala

:*

**Hola a todos!que puedo decir mas que**

**Gracias por su lindo apoyo a este mi quinto inicio de temporada, gracias por seguir mi historia, se los agradezco en verdad, es muy estimulante ver como mis estadísticas de visita suben y eso solo lo agradezco con el corazón en la mano**

**Mil, mil gracias**

**Estoy terminado la segunda historia y estoy escribiendo la 3 y la 4 :o jejejeje asi que esperen nuevas emociones en este 5 ciclo que esperemos, se diviertan mucho**

**No coman ansias con respecto a Poseidon y Maddie**

**Todo llegara en su momento**

**No me odien y ustedes tranquilas que estoy para complacerlos**

**Solo que todo debe llevar una secuencia y un momento**

**Las espero el lunes**

**Comenten por favoooor**

**Que les parecio este primer fic**

**Y una vez mas**

**Muchísimas gracias**

**Su amiga**

**Rey Kon**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


End file.
